


Haven

by SunLixies4 (Taemazing21)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically, Because he's a wolf, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Yang Jeongin, Black Panther hybrid Minho, Chan calls Jisung pup, Chan is dad, Cougar hybrid Changbin, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Husky hybrid Hyunjin, Hybrids, Labrador hybrid Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Verse, Protective Bang Chan, Protective Minho, Squirrel Hybrid Jisung, Stray Kids are a pack, Stray Kids are protective in general, Wolf Hybrid Chan, and especially for Jisung, cat hybrid felix, for each other, fox hybrid jeongin, he gave the strays a home, he needs to be protected, he's had a hard life, ok I'm done now, pretty much, stray kids are whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemazing21/pseuds/SunLixies4
Summary: "That's funny-I don't remember writing 'squirrel' on the shopping list."It was safe to say Chan wasn't surprised when Minho came home with a tiny, injured hybrid clinging to his back
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 218
Kudos: 1057





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was born late on a Wednesday night after the release of Stray Kids' first full album GO Live(please stream God's Menu and listen to the album-it's so freaking good, no words) and I really just wanted to try my hand at a fluffy, angsty Stray Kids hybrid AU 
> 
> And here we are! 
> 
> This will probably deal with some heavier topics so I will make sure to include warnings in the beginning notes as they come. And there is a hierarchy system in this AU which will be explained more in depth in the introduction chapter
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy!  
> (This fic is mostly Jisung-centric but will focus on other members as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is just information on the storyline and the AU
> 
> First bit is a general warning though nothing is too explicit 
> 
> Then the types of hybrids each member is and what their secondary genders are 
> 
> And finally, a brief intro into the AU and how the society came to be + ranks 
> 
> *Doesn't have to be read but the story will make more sense if you do* 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Warning:

This AU will deal with heavier topics such as abuse, malnourishment, abandonment, hybrid trafficking, and occasional harsh language(I will say these topics are not the main focus of this book and a majority of them have already occurred by the time the story picks up but if you think any of these will bother you, please either click off or tread with caution-nothing is overly graphic or explicit but still be careful) 

For reference:

**Bang Chan, 22 -** _Rank I:_ Wolf hybrid, Alpha 

**Lee Minho, 21 -** _Rank I:_ Black Panther hybrid, Alpha 

**Seo Changbin, 20 -** _Rank I:_ Cougar hybrid, Alpha 

**Hwang Hyunjin, 20 -** _Rank II:_ Husky hybrid, Alpha 

**Han Jisung, 19 -** _Rank III:_ Red Squirrel hybrid, Omega 

**Lee Felix, 19 -** _Rank II:_ Russian Blue Cat hybrid, Omega

**Kim Seungmin, 19 -** _Rank II:_ Chocolate Lab hybrid, Beta 

**Yang Jeongin, 18 -** _Rank II:_ Red Fox hybrid, Beta 

ABO:

**Alpha:** Strongest secondary gender - heightened senses and protective instincts - eyes flash red in times of extreme emotion

**Beta:** Middle rank secondary gender - heightened senses though not as much as Alphas - eyes flash amber in times of extreme emotion

**Omega:** Not necessarily weak secondary gender, but tend to be more submissive - are considered precious in pack settings and are protected(most of the time) - eyes flash light blue in times of extreme emotion

~・✧・~

_Hybrids for generations were seen as less than human, or rather as social anomalies. The lucky hybrids originated as pets but most faced far worse, and seeing as they obtained no rights, there were no restraints on how they were to be treated. However, over time, certain hybrids gained a higher equality and were able to further integrate into society than others, thus creating three different class ranks._

**_Rank I_ **

_In the highest and most respected rank, resides the top tier predators, including: Bears, Wolves, and The Big Cat Family. These hybrids are almost always alphas and were deemed unable to be domesticated, as they lacked submission and would often fight against their owners. First rank species are also defined by overwhelming protective instincts, heightened senses, and raw strength not often found in the other ranks. Rank I hybrids can shift to their animal counterpart and typically are bigger than normal, however, difficulty levels in shifting differ from species. Largely, these hybrids are left alone by humans due to fear and are able to work regular jobs should they choose._

**_Rank II_ **

_The middle class rank amongst hybrids is home to both predator and prey, such as Dogs, Cats, Foxes, and smaller WildCats. They are classified by their wide range of domestication; depending on the species, some in this rank can become pets, but others are deemed unsafe. A large populous of this rank are indeed pets, but not all. Unlike in the first class, second rank hybrids can be any of the three; alpha, beta, omega-they are not defined by any singular term. They are more submissive than the first rank hybrids, particularly the typical domesticated cats and dogs, however, even those species can be quite difficult to handle. Rank II hybrids can also shift to their animal counterparts at will. In terms of blending in with society, second rank hybrids receive harsher treatment than rank one but still fair alright. In certain cases they are allowed to hold jobs but largely, this is still restricted._

**_Rank III_ **

_The final and lowest class hybrids is nearly entirely made up of prey, including: Rabbits, Hamsters, Squirrels, and Deer. These hybrids are rare and are often sought after by illegal traffickers or live in horrible conditions. Third rank hybrids are almost always either omegas or betas, with the former being the most frequent; a third rank alpha is extraordinarily rare. The third class is the most submissive out of all the ranks and while certain species are taken in as pets, the more unique species are looked down upon by almost everyone, including the other hybrid ranks. Shifting amongst Rank III hybrids is not commonly seen. They can shift but given they are typically of smaller size, it is avoided except for the occasional time of extreme stress. These hybrids withhold no rights and are frequently mistreated. If they hold jobs, they are almost always in illegal businesses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm excited! 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> \- Megan<3


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, I've decided to make this a multi chaptered fic rather than just a single, really long one-shot. Thankfully, that means I have already written enough to be a couple chapters in so updates should be fairly frequent. However, I am behind on updating my other works both on here and on Wattpad so if there is a delay, I am sorry 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story! This is only the beginning of my Stray Kids works hehe, I have many more coming ;)

The last thing Minho expected to find on his impromptu, midnight grocery run was an injured hybrid huddling amongst the shopping carts. 

The hybrid had wedged himself between the wall and the carts, his knees pulled up to his chest as he trembled. Minho had spotted the poor thing when he'd pulled one of the last carts in the row, instantly squatting down so he could see the hybrid better. Minho couldn't make out any ears nestled amongst the layers of dirtied grey hair falling across the boy's forehead, but he could just trace the edge of a tail wrapped tightly around the boy's thigh. Minho craned his neck as the boy whimpered quietly to himself, obviously shaken. The hybrid appeared to be around Minho's age, but he was small, much smaller than a boy well into his teen years should be. 

Minho startled when he realized the whimpering had stopped and the hybrid was staring at him with wide brown eyes tinted at the edges by just a hint of pale blue, frozen. The boy's doe eyes were painfully accentuated by deep purple ringlets, a cut following the ridge of his right cheekbone, and the swells of his cheeks-which Minho could guess were naturally chubby-were sunken, only adding to his suspicions that the boy had been underfed. 

Minho smiled warmly at the grey-haired boy as his slim, midnight tail flicked languidly behind him, a light swooshing filling the otherwise silent air. The potent scent of fear was wafting off the hybrid in waves, though it dimmed slightly at the sincere friendliness eking out of Minho's smile. Wishing to quell said fear fully, Minho released comforting pheromones of his own, hoping to calm the boy and glad the shopping market was near empty at this time of night. 

"Hi." Minho started, voice quiet, as he began to pull back the last few carts separating himself from the hybrid. "Are you lost, little guy?" 

The boy scrambled backwards, flattening himself against the wall as his eyes flickered between blue and deep brown. Deep shivers racked his entire body, as he gripped the cart in front of him, white knuckled. Minho's eyes widened as the bushy squirrel tail wrapped around the boy's waist came into view and he blew out a breath, beginning to understand. 

"Hey, hey, calm down." Minho hurried to soothe, recovering quickly from his momentary shock. The panther hybrid could hear the other's panicked breathing as he hurried to place his hands on his knees, palms up; a sign of submission. "I'm not going to hurt you, it's ok." 

The hybrid watched Minho carefully, barely breathing as he seemed to take in his presence-starting from the obsidian black ears burrowed in straightened brown hair, trailing down across his face, into what little of Minho's lower body was visible, before finally settling on his exposed palms. Those big brown eyes met Minho's again as the boy nodded, timidly, gasping a little for breath. His grip on the carts loosened. Minho's nose twitched, catching the whiff of fresh citrus just barely gracing the air. He smiled, happiness surging in his chest, knowing that the small boy had decided to place trust in him. 

"Good." He crooned. "Can you come out of there so I can get a better look at you?" 

It took another moment, but eventually, Minho received another small, more confident nod back. 

Slowly, the hybrid inched his way out from behind the carts. He was favoring his left side, Minho noted as he took care to remain as still as possible as the boy began to creep towards him. The boy that stepped out into the open was indeed, much too thin for Minho's liking and in the light, the brunette could see a litany of multi-colored bruises decorating his skin-some still fresh. His fluffy tail was still tightly wound around his waist and his ears were pressed flat against his head. The boy seemed to be curling in on himself, trying to appear smaller than he already was as he crept closer, watching Minho unsteadily. 

Minho sucked in a harsh breath at the same time a pained whimper fell past the hybrid's lips and he collapsed to the floor. 

It was then Minho noticed the torn pant leg of the boy's frayed jeans. The jagged edges were caked with blood, stemming from a large cut along the boy's calf. The wound was oozing crimson steadily and Minho could tell, by the amount of dried blood surrounding the deep gash, it had been bleeding for a while. Already he could see the pasty white pallor tinting the hybrid's skin and the way his eyes drooped with a heavy exhaustion. 

"You're hurt." Minho murmured, concerned eyes flitting to the grey-haired male's as he cautiously shifted closer to the boy, making sure to keep his movements obvious and slow, so as not to startle him again. When Minho was about a foot from the hybrid and he had yet to scurry away, the brunette reached out with gentle fingers to sweep the tattered edges of the boy's jeans away. The hybrid's eyes followed his every move. With one last glance, silently asking for permission, Minho ripped the sleeve of his black sweater. 

"I'm Minho." He said conversationally as he began to tenderly wrap the wound, his heart aching as the hybrid whimpered. 

"J-Jisung." The boy whispered, voice barely audible and cracked from obvious lack of use. 

Minho smiled reassuringly as Jisung winced, grabbing onto Minho's bicep tightly, as if anchoring himself. "Nice to meet you, Jisung. Do you mind me asking where you came from?" The panther hybrid asked, voice calm and light. 

Jisung shook his head rapidly, beautiful brown eyes instantly filling with tears. "Bad people." He said, gripping Minho tighter. The panther hybrid brushed the tears from his cheeks, settling so he was sitting criss-cross, facing the boy, and knees just barely gracing his. Briefly, surprise colored Jisung's irises at Minho's action, but he shook it away, flourishing his wrist where a small blue bracelet tag was clipped tightly, the skin red and raw where it had dug in. 

Minho's blood boiled as his vision tinted red, but for Jisung's sake, he did his best to keep the anger from filtering into his scent. 

Instead Minho hummed, rubbing a hand over Jisung's back. "Well Jisung, you won't have to worry about the bad people anymore. I don't have the necessary equipment to patch you up here." Minho fixed Jisung with a sincere stare, trying to convey his intentions. "But, if you come home with me to my pack, I can stitch you up and then we can get some food in that belly. How does that sound?"

Jisung's ears perked, small, red tinted brown buds sprouting from his tangled hair, as he bit on his bottom lip, contemplating. Minho huffed a laugh, brushing Jisung's bangs from his forehead. "Aw, there are your ears, little squirrel. Aren't you cute?" 

For the first time, Jisung's lips tilted into a tiny, shy heart-shaped smile, making Minho's heart constrict painfully at the cuteness. A moment passed of comfortable silence; Jisung continuing to ponder Minho's offer while the aforementioned renewed soft strokes along his back, content when the squirrel hybrid leaned subconsciously into his touch. Suddenly, Jisung's brows furrowed and he shied away, eyes cloudy with a memory Minho couldn't see. 

"You're not lying?" Jisung asked, doe eyes innocently wide and bottom lip still caught between his teeth, obviously conflicted. "You won't hurt me?" 

Minho pet Jisung's head, eyes sad but genuine. "I wouldn't dream of it. You have my word; no harm will come to you while with my pack." 

A beat as Jisung stared at Minho, twisting his fingers, and searching thoroughly. 

He must have found what he was looking for, because finally, Jisung nodded, a tiny, close-lipped smile finding its way onto his face. "O-ok." 

Once again Minho swelled with joy that this tiny boy, one who'd so obviously been scorned several times over, was choosing to trust him. However, it saddened him greatly that someone so innocent had the need to ask such questions. Minho wanted to protect that smile as moved to gently hold Jisung's hands, helping the boy to his feet.

"Ok." He said as he tenderly hoisted the hybrid onto his back, waiting a moment for him to get comfortable. He was only slightly horrified by how light Jisung felt in his hold and pulled him closer, rubbing his knee comfortingly. The panther hybrid let a small smile grace his lips when Jisung planted his head directly on Minho's shoulder.

"Let's go home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next chapter we'll get more member interactions and cutie Jisung haha :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, I'd love to hear what you all thought or even what you'd like to see happen! 
> 
> Please remember that you are loved and enough just the way you are. You do not need to change for anybody and if they say otherwise, they are probably not worth it. 
> 
> \- Megan<3


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah the support on this book already..thank you guys so much. Really. It all means so much to me and truly makes me so happy that you all are enjoying my work! <3<3<3

Minho had only taken two steps before he froze in the doorway to the living room. 

Chan was leaning against the back of the couch, picking at the base of his nails. His fluffy wolf tail-grey streaked with whites, blacks, and browns-swayed impatiently behind him, telling Minho, the elder had been waiting for him for a while. As leader of their lopsided, rag-tag pack, Chan had always been further on the protective side-he’d once glared at their glassware for a solid hour after Jeongin had accidentally broken a cup and cut his hand on a shard. So, it was no surprise, the blonde had been awaiting his return. Nevertheless, Minho shifted Jisung, trying, unsuccessfully, to conceal him fully behind his back. The hybrid whined his dissent at being jostled, only gripping Minho tighter as he buried his nose into the slope of Minho's neck drowsily.

Chan's head shot up, his pointy ears standing at attention, alerted by the small noise. He cocked his head, eyes drawn instantly to the tiny hybrid clinging to Minho's back, gaze snagging on the multitude of bruises littering the boy's skin-all highlighted by an unhealthy pallidity. He raised a brow at the soft, bushy tail wrapped tightly around Minho's arm and turned questioningly to the brunette, though he seemed none too surprised. The beginning of a knowing grin was already ghosting Chan's lips. 

"That's funny-I don't remember putting 'squirrel' on the shopping list." Chan said, a teasing lilt to his voice. The blond's nose twitched as his brows furrowed and Minho was sure, the elder had picked up on Jisung's scent, which had soured lightly since entering the house.

Minho smiled sheepishly. "This is Jisung." 

At the sound of his name, Jisung muttered quietly to himself, interrupting Minho as he was roused from his dazed state. He made no attempt, however, to unbury his face from where it was nuzzled into Minho's neck, directly atop his scent gland. 

Minho pet his head absently, smiling. "I found him at the grocery store." 

"Any idea where he came from?" Chan asked curiously, taking a few steps closer to the pair. He could tell the hybrid was watching him-he could see the light blue haze blanketing Jisung's orbs. Chan made sure his expression remained open and friendly, similarly to Minho when he'd first met the grey-haired boy. 

"Traffickers." Minho said, taking great care not to spit the words. However, his tone remained low with barely contained anger. He gestured to the tag on Jisung's wrist. The cuts underneath had broken and a tiny trickle of blood stained the plastic, tarnishing the baby blue color standing proud against Jisung's pale skin. 

"Mean people. Hurt Sungie." Jisung quipped not a moment after, his voice but a mere whisper as his ears flattened and eyes flashed fully blue. Minho squeezed his thigh, his own tail moving to lightly wrap around Jisung's ankle.

Chan's gaze instantly turned serious.

"Runaway?" The wolf-hybrid asked, though it was phrased more like a statement than a question. His dark gaze flit over Jisung once more and Chan nodded curtly to himself, as if the answer was written in the patchwork canvas of purple and black contusions. 

Minho nodded slowly. "He didn't say, but I think so." 

Chan stepped closer, craning to get a better look at the grey-haired boy. Jisung lifted his head as Chan approached. He blinked lethargically, his droopy eyes threatening to slip closed. 

The blond's nose twitched again, glimpsing back up at Minho as he mused. "Must have been recently. He still smells like humans." Chan grimaced. "And other alphas, too." 

Minho growled, low in his throat. "Do not say what I think you're going to" He hissed, composure crumbling as his eyes blazed a bright red.

When Jisung shuddered, it was accompanied by a tiny whimper, but he did not pull away from Minho. If anything, he huddled closer. 

One sharp glare from Chan was enough to subdue Minho's anger, snapping him out of it, more so on behalf of Jisung than the wolf-hybrid as he was quick to drop the subject. He placed a gentle hand on Jisung's arm, the touch succeeding in distracting the small boy as Minho breathed deeply above him. Chan smiled warmly. "Hi sweetie. My name's Chan, the pack leader."

Jisung's doe eyes widened as he glanced at Minho, who had already been fondly watching the hybrid, before he looked back at Chan. He seemed to pull himself up higher, a sliver of recognition shimmering in his irises. Slowly, Jisung lifted his arm, holding out a small paper bag.

"Here's your milk." The hybrid mumbled, his words slurring together tiredly as his head dropped back onto Minho's shoulder, momentary strength leaving his body like a wave. He peered lazily up at the two alphas, typical unease still churning in his stomach, but dulled by blood-loss and exhaustion. His limbs felt heavy-full of lead-and his head swam, making for a delayed reaction time. 

Chan chuckled, taking the bag and tenderly running a hand over Jisung's bangs, conscious of the wary, yet, hooded, eyes watching him.

"Well, aren't you cute? Thanks, pup." Chan said, his twin dimples appearing as Jisung hummed, re-burrowing his head into Minho's shoulder as a pretty pink dusted his cheeks. Chan ignored Minho's cocked brow and smug smirk in favor of fondly watching Jisung. The squirrel hybrid's eyes had began to flutter, Minho's warmth and continuous rhythmic tracing on his thigh lulling him into a gentle sleep. 

Chan's ears twitched as Jisung pillowed his head with the tip of his tail-the rest was tucked securely under Minho's arm, as if afraid the panther-hybrid would leave him. Minho tightened his grip on Jisung, seeming to have reached the same conclusion as his eyes tinted a pale red. Chan knew the feeling; even he could sense his protective instincts flaring after only a few, mere moments with the omega. It concerned him, however, that Jisung seemed a little out of it-the hybrid's movements were sluggish and Chan was sure his skin was a good shade lighter than it had been a minute ago. 

As if reading his thoughts, Minho sighed sadly. "I need Hyunjin. He's got a deep gash on his calf. I tied it off but he's lost a lot of blood." Then, almost as an after thought, though not lacking in care. "And I don't know what more could be hidden under his clothes." 

Chan nodded in understanding, both well aware of the horrors hybrids faced on the daily. "Take him to Felix. He seems wary enough with two alphas-I don't think he'll like being around a third. The presence of another omega should help ease him. I'm amazed he's let you get so close, as it is-" Chan trailed off, smiling as Jisung muttered in his sleep, hugging Minho harder.

"I'll get Hyunjin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More members next chapter and you best believe I'll be throwing in some Jilix(I'm whipped) 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought in the comments! I'd love to hear what you'd like to see happen if anything. And, why do you think Minho was so angry? Angry for Jisung or because of something else? Maybe a little of both? ;) 
> 
> Remember that you are loved and that you are enough. You do not need to change for anybody, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters. 
> 
> Until the next update!  
> \- Megan<3


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah~ you all - the support, I-THANK YOU. You guys make my day and reading your comments just makes me so happy so thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Also, I mentioned this in the introduction chapter but all of Stray Kids can shift to their animal counterparts, but not all of them like shifting. Felix, for example, will shift a lot(the reason why will be explained) but Jisung will almost never shift because he's more vulnerable in animal form compared to say, Chan, who is stronger. They all have their reasons but I wanted to make sure shifting didn't come out as random when I get to that point in the story haha 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!

A simple nudge on Minho's part was all it took for Felix to wake with a start, body jerking as he shot into a half sitting position, leaning on his elbows, ears flattened. Minho raised a brow questioningly and Felix huffed, flopping back onto his mattress dramatically, his blue hair scattering wildly. The cat hybrid blinked lazily up at Minho, feline eyes shimmering in the faint sliver of moonlight filtering in though the drawn curtains. His dark grey tail flicked sharply, annoyance evident in the movement.

"You do realize it's almost two in the morning?" Felix asked, a light groan coloring his words as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. His voice was deeper than usual, still rough and heavy with sleep. "What could possibly be so important you had to interrupt my precious sleep?" 

"I need your help." Minho whispered harshly, not wishing to wake Seungmin, who lay fast asleep, snoring in the bed across the way. 

Felix furrowed his brow as he sat up, instantly alert, sensing the urgency in Minho's tone. His nose twitched, smelling fresh citrus drowning in the sharp odor of burnt rubber. His attention fell swiftly on the source; Jisung. The squirrel hybrid's face was firmly pressed to Minho's nape, hiding, with one eye just barely peeking out at Felix. Jisung gnawed on his bottom lip, having been roused, woozy and disoriented, by Felix's unfamiliar scent. Minho had only spoken of Chan on the walk to his apartment and the grey-haired male felt overwhelmed, unused to so much interaction and confused by the kindness they'd bestowed upon him. It felt only natural to expect that to crumble as fear clutched him in its iron grip, fueled by the startlingly deep pitch of Felix's voice. 

"Who's this?" The blue-haired male asked, tone a mixture between cautious and curious as his keen eyesight snagged on the baby blue tag brandishing Jisung's wrist. He made sure to squeeze a small smile onto his lips as well, recognizing the wariness in Jisung's eyes. It was a look he had mirrored many times over and he did not wish to further frighten the boy.

Minho shifted, turning so that Jisung rest at the edge of his peripheral. He tipped his head, letting one fuzzy black ear flop against Jisung's forehead teasingly. Jisung scrunched his nose, shaking away the tickling feeling as he moved away, fully exposing himself to Felix, his fear forgotten as he giggled. He bat lightly at Minho's ebony ear when he tried to do it again, a cute pout forming on his lips. Minho smiled triumphantly, pulling back as he smoothed Jisung's hair.

"Felix, meet Jisung. Jisung, this is Felix. I picked him up at the supermarket. He's injured and will probably need stitches-" Minho trailed off, catching Felix's questioning gaze. He nodded almost imperceptibly in response, the two communicating silently. "Chan told me to bring Jisungie to you while he goes to get Hyunjin. He thought the presence of another omega would help him stay calm. You know, once the giant comes in here." Minho said, chuckling lightly when Felix rolled his eyes.

Jisung perked up at the mention of 'omega'. He looked down at Felix, his eyes shimmering with newfound interest as one red-tinted ear fluttered happily. The squirrel hybrid's tail had begun a steady beat against Minho's shoulder, matching the little smile blooming on his face. 

"You get a bed?" The hybrid asked excitedly, as if the concept was foreign. His eyes were caught on the small cat plushie resting against one of Felix's pillows, its silvery coat near identical to the blue-haired male's own fluffy ears and tail. 

Felix's eyes softened, his heart clenching. "Yeah." He smiled genuinely, voice gentle and twinged at the edges by a hint of sadness. The cat hybrid glanced up at Minho-his bottom lip caught between his teeth and the steady way the brunette was filtering comforting pheromones into the room was enough for Felix to grasp Minho's intention. He turned back to Jisung, grinning. "And it's super comfy! You wanna come give it a try?" 

Jisung's eyes widened, sparkling with hope. He nodded, hair bopping against his forehead. Jisung tugged on Minho's shirt, pointing joyously at Felix in a motion akin to childlike wonder, though the icing on the cake had to be the pout Jisung brandished when Minho didn't move quick enough. 

The panther hybrid shook his head fondly. "Alright, alright" Minho said chuckling, as Jisung deepened his pout, resting his head on Minho's shoulder and blinking up at him innocently. Felix scooted over as Minho neared, placing Jisung gently in the middle of the bed, before drawing back and stretching. He sighed in satisfaction as his left shoulder popped, the muscles releasing tension. Jisung, after receiving an encouraging nod from Felix, burrowed his face into one of the pillows. The sweet scent of lavender and honey surrounded him, calming the restless storm in his stomach, and encompassing him in warmth. Jisung sighed happily, rolling over to peer up at Minho with a bright smile.

Minho grinned, leaning over to bop Jisung's nose. "Sungie, do you think you can stay here with Felix for a little bit? I have to talk to Chan." 

Jisung looked over to Felix, the said male draping his fluffy tail over the squirrel's head in response, a teasing smirk on his lips. Jisung giggled but when he turned back to Minho, his eyes were downturned, sad. Though a tiny smile persisted as he ran a finger over the fuzzy, shag green blanket on Felix's bed. 

"You'll be back soon?" Jisung asked in a tiny voice, his eyes pleading. While he liked Felix and the cat hybrid seemed nice, he couldn't shake the unease bubbling in his chest at the prospect of being left alone without Minho. The said male felt guilt begin to gnaw at his heart-Minho no sooner wanted to leave Jisung than the grey-haired male did him, but Chan would want to speak with him. So, Minho plastered a smile onto his face, gaze tender as he pet Jisung's head. 

"I promise I'll be back really~ soon." Minho answered, letting his tail wrap tightly around Jisung's wrist, sealing his promise. 

"Yeah. And we'll have so much fun you won't even notice he's gone!" Felix chirped with a grin. Jisung stared at Felix for another moment, taking in his pretty light blue hair, the freckles dusting delicately over his cheeks, and his sincere smile before nodding timidly, his lips tilting upwards the barest hint. Felix beamed, quick to inch closer to Jisung, wrapping the smaller in his embrace and nuzzling his hair gently, ever the affectionate kitten. 

Minho smiled at the pair, relieved as Jisung snuggled into Felix, comforted by the familiar omega pheromones. The blue-haired male even let Jisung hold his plushie-the gift from Hyunjin being his most prized possession-a true testament to Felix's obvious immediate attachment. The squirrel hybrid hugged it tightly, enthralled by the soft toy.

Felix looked up after a moment, catching the hesitance in Minho's otherwise tender gaze. He nudged the elder lightly, a gentle smile on his lips. "I'll take care of him." Felix assured, fully aware of how sensitive the situation was-like treading on ice-one wrong move could send Jisung spiraling. 

Minho nodded, eyes not leaving Jisung as the boy rubbed noses with the stuffed cat, the smell of citrus thick. He ruffled Jisung's hair one last time, heart soaring as the grey-haired male smiled sweetly up at him, monumentally happier and livelier than he had been an hour ago. 

Then, after a grateful squeeze to Felix's shoulder, Minho, albeit reluctantly, took his leave, Jisung offering a tiny wave as he went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so cute. 
> 
> Ok so I was originally going to have Hyunjin in this chapter, but by the time I was done with Felix's introduction, if I included the entire Hyunjin scene, the chapter would have been too long soo the next update will start with Hyunjin. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses though so they'll be more content in the updates soon :)
> 
> Lemme know what you all thought of this chapter in the comments! Felix and Jisung are so cute, I can't get over it.(Also peep Hyunlix next chapter hehe) What do you think of the dynamics so far? I hope I'm doing ok, this is my first time writing a topic like this so it's very much a 'learn as you go' type thing haha 
> 
> I'm excited for what's to come! I have some good things planned, maybe a little drama, hmm, we'll see ;) 
> 
> Remember that you are loved and enough just the way you are. And also, please remember that you have the strength, power, and mind to push through anything life throws your way. I know things can get a little dark at times, but there isn't anything you can't get through. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel and you will make it. <3 
> 
> Until the next update  
> \- Megan<3


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin feat Felix 
> 
> Hyunlix
> 
> aka the ship that is low-key going to take over this book 
> 
> I'm kidding! 
> 
> ..mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Y'all even I was uwuing at the cuteness in this chapter but like I'm whipped for Jilix, Hyunsung, and Hyunlix respectively so are we really that~ surprised? 
> 
> lol enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> *In this fic Hyunjin is older than the other '00 liners - Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung and all 19 while Hyunjin is 20, the same age as Changbin so they call him hyung most of the time :)*

By the time Hyunjin entered the bedroom-all long legs and graceful elegance-Felix had succeeded in getting Jisung to laugh approximately seven times(he'd been counting) and felt immensely proud of himself. The squirrel hybrid had even begun speaking in full sentences, animatedly chatting with the blue-haired male about sweet nothings, relishing in not having to think about what horrors he'd run from. 

That was how Felix discovered that Jisung was also 19-only a day older than Felix himself-which had excited both males greatly. He'd learnt that the hybrid particularly liked to be scratched behind the ears-of which he had indulged Jisung in greatly-that the grey-haired male was easily frightened, most notably of storms and sudden loud noises, and that he had a special place in his heart for ice-cream. This last piece of information came after a heart-breaking confession that Jisung had only tasted the sugary treat once-a vanilla cone with his friends when he was six-right before his parents pulled him out of school. Felix promised Jisung he'd get him all the ice-cream he wanted. 

Hyunjin's waltz into the room had interrupted Felix's enthusiastic recounting of various ice-cream flavors, the male discussing fervently with Jisung which ones the slightly older might like to try. Jisung froze the second Hyunjin's unfamiliar scent-musky smoke and pine needles mingling with something inherently sweet like chocolate-hit his nose and the grey-haired boy practically dove behind Felix, thoroughly overwhelmed by the plethora of different smells he'd been exposed to in a mere four hours. 

Hyunjin too, stiffened, his eyes widening humorously as he took a step backwards. His pointy light grey ears flit nervously as he played bashfully with his tail. He looked helplessly to Felix. "Did I scare him?" He almost whispered, voice full of conviction. 

Felix just chuckled, gently coaxing a slightly trembling Jisung from his hidey-hole, face squished into the back of Felix's shirt. The blue-haired male gestured for Hyunjin to come closer and almost burst out laughing as the husky hybrid crept forward, movements so cautiously slow and exaggerated it was comical. Felix took Hyunjin's hand when the male was close enough, squeezing reassuringly. 

"Jisungie, this is Hyunjin. Remember I told you about him? He's the one who gave me Bokie." Felix gestured to the cat plushie still held tightly in Jisung's arms as he playfully rolled his eyes at Hyunjin, tugging the male down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "He thinks he's funny." The cat hybrid said, a light chuckle mixing with lingering annoyance. 

Hyunjin huffed in exasperation as he crossed his arms. "It's cute!" The brunette whined, flopping dramatically onto the mattress, one hand draped across his forehead. "You two are practically identical!" Jisung giggled as Felix let out an indignant 'Yah!' and flung himself on top of Hyunjin, slim grey tail wagging wildly. 

However, both males stopped as the quiet, sweet sound of Jisung's giggles reached their ears. They swiveled to face him; Hyunjin with wide, surprised eyes and Felix with an ecstatic, proud smile. He rolled off Hyunjin, gathering the squirrel hybrid under one arm, and soaking the boy in his omega pheromones when Jisung froze once more under Hyunjin's stare. Felix nudged the tall boy's leg, successfully snapping Hyunjin out of his trance. 

The husky hybrid smiled, a playful glint in his eye as he softly tickled Jisung's chin with his fluffy tail. "Hi Jisung" Hyunjin drew in a voice like silk. "Minho-hyung told me there was a cute hybrid in need of medical assistance in here." He bopped Jisung's nose with the tip of his tail, provoking another small giggle, as the squirrel hybrid scrunched his nose. "Would that be you?" Hyunjin finished, tilting his head to the side, both ears following the movement and flopping sideways. 

Jisung nodded, as he slowly uncurled himself from Felix and donned his hurt leg to Hyunjin, all accompanied by a wince, though his movements were significantly less frightened. A small patch of blood had begun to soak the fabric of Minho's shirt, the make-shift bandage not enough to completely stop the flow. "Ok" Hyunjin breathed out, his hands worriedly hovering over the cut on Jisung's calf. "That's good. Do you mind if I take a closer look?" 

The squirrel hybrid shook his head 'no' after a reassuring smile from Felix, choosing to grasp the blue-haired male's hand tightly. With gentle fingers, Hyunjin lightly grasped Jisung's calf, undid the homemade tourniquet, and unwrapped the bandage. Immediately, bright crimson welled out of the deep gash, no longer being held back by the tie. Hyunjin clicked his tongue, wiping away what he could to further examine the cut, and lightly prodding the slightly purple, bruised surrounding skin. 

Jisung whimpered as Hyunjin smiled sympathetically, laying a towel he'd brought with him under Jisung's leg. He rubbed the grey-haired male's ankle. "I think you're going to need stitches, Sungie."

Felix winced as Jisung's grip on his hand turned painful, the squirrel's knuckles white and quivering. He looked up at Hyunjin through the fringe of his hair, eyes wide and scared. "I don't like needles." Was all he said, beginning to pull his leg back to his chest. However, the action did not go unnoticed and Hyunjin tightened his grip on the younger's leg before he could get far. He smiled apologetically when Jisung jerked, folding himself back into Felix.

The cat hybrid nuzzled Jisung's forehead softly. "I know it's scary, but do you think you can be brave for Hyunjinie-hyung and I? I promise he'll be as gentle as he can." 

There was a long pause as Jisung simply stared at Hyunjin, drawing his gaze over every divot of the brunette's features and chewing on his bottom lip. Finally, Jisung slumped against Felix. Defeated, he let his eyes fall closed and rest his head on the cat hybrid's shoulder. Though the squirrel hybrid seemed resigned, there was a noticeable tension in his shoulders. Hyunjin and Felix shared a look; the reaction seemed familiar to the grey-haired male-the fight draining out of him, as if he was used to not being given a choice. 

"Just get it over with." Jisung whispered a moment later, voice small but guarded. His nose was thoroughly buried in Felix's scent gland as he tried to calm his racing heart. Dimly, Jisung found himself wishing for Minho. The panther hybrid seemed to have a knack for calming him down, even more so than Felix's familiar omega pheromones. It was odd but Minho was the first person who had shown Jisung kindness in a long time and he couldn't help but wish for the comforting warmth Minho's presence brought him. 

"We don't have any anesthetics strong enough to put you fully under, unfortunately." Hyunjin explained as he began to sterilize his needle and shifted Jisung's leg to a better angle. The squirrel hybrid kept his eyes firmly closed, but tilted his head with twitching ears to show he was listening. "All we've got is a salve that should take the majority of the bite off but this'll still sting quite a bit." 

Jisung nodded almost imperceptibly, then hissed as Hyunjin coated the wound in antiseptic and cleared away more blood. Felix squeezed Jisung's hand as Hyunjin grimaced, the husky hybrid being quick to slather the cut in the salve. Hyunjin exhaled in relief as Jisung sighed, relaxing once more as the salve connected with the gash, cool against his overly heated skin. 

"Ok." Hyunjin breathed out, tone serious but still holding onto its comforting lilt. "I'm going to start now. Feel free to squish Bokie as much as you want. He's helped Felix through quite a few injuries of his own, I'm sure he'll help you too." 

~・✧・~

The husky hybrid worked quickly and diligently, pausing every time Jisung whimpered. But other than the occasional small noise of discomfort, Jisung remained still in Felix's hold, seeming to be on the edge of sleep-whether that was from the salve or a familiarity with pain, Hyunjin couldn't say. He wasn't sure he wanted to know either. The squirrel hybrid was, however, hugging the cat plushie close to his chest as well as Felix's tail, which at some point he'd roped into his hug. The blue-haired male having taken to distracting Jisung by wiggling the tip of his tail against the boy's cheek and letting him try to catch it, both giggling quietly to one another. 

Hyunjin whistled happily as he sat back on his hunches, pleased by the ten neat stitches trailing Jisung's calf. He beamed, wrapping a fresh bandage around the cut. "Look Jisungie! All done!" 

Weakly, Jisung raised his head, a dazed sheen resting in his eyes. He'd tired about 15 minutes earlier, energy swamped after the stressful day as he'd settled comfortably into Felix's side, back braced by several pillows. He hummed, a small dopey smile growing on his lips. "Thank you." Jisung slurred, head flopping back onto Felix's shoulder. He blinked tiredly, eyes closing once more. "Woozy." 

Hyunjin chuckled, beginning to pack up his supplies. "Yeah." He mused, moving forward to first ruffle Felix's hair then Jisung's. "The numbing agent in the salve might make you a little loopy for a while. Don't worry, it'll pass and then you'll feel ten times better!"

Jisung crooned, body falling more heavily onto Felix. The cat hybrid smiled sleepily, resting his head on top of the elder's. "You should sleep now, Sungie." He murmured, low voice like a lullaby to the smaller male. Jisung nodded, immediately clutching onto Felix, one hand fisting the material of his shirt while the stuffed toy was wedged in between his and Felix's bodies. He curled his tail in close, humming happily as the cat hybrid draped his own thinner tail over Jisung's stomach.

In minutes, Jisung was asleep, tiny mutters and snores falling past his lips.

Hyunjin laughed fondly at the pair's cuteness, standing up from the bed and making to leave. "You should try to sleep, Lix. You need rest too, kitten." He said, his voice soft and tender. "I'll see you in the morning." 

However, Hyunjin had only taken two steps before Felix grabbed his shirt sleeve. His feline-esque eyes were wide and slightly pleading. "Stay?" The cat hybrid asked, his voice small. Felix tugged on the husky hybrid's shirt, lips jutting into a pout when Hyunjin made to shake his head. 

"I don't know if Jisung would like that." Hyunjin mused unsurely but he allowed Felix to pull him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, directly next to the younger male's hip. Felix's eyes flashed down to the squirrel hybrid curled tightly into his side, features more relaxed than either of them had seen since he'd arrived at their home. Hyunjin rubbed his thumb over Felix's knuckles, noticing the blue-haired male's hesitance. 

The cat hybrid looked down, mumbling. "He likes you, I don't think he would mind. It's just-" Felix trailed off, eyes misting and lips tilting downward. Hyunjin interlaced their fingers. "It's hard, seeing Jisung like this. He feels right, here, you know? He's already part of the family in my book but he's hurting and it isn't about me, of course, but-" 

"But it drags up old memories." Hyunjin finished gently. Felix nodded, a stray tear running down his cheek. 

Hyunjin cooed, wiping it away with the pads of his fingers. "Don't cry. I'll stay, it's ok." 

And with that, Hyunjin crawled into the bed, settling so that he was on the other side of Jisung. He was unable to lay next to Felix as the squirrel hybrid was quite literally attached to his side, but from his position he could still reach across both of them and rest a comforting hand on Felix's chest. However, the second Hyunjin was fully settled, Jisung was turning, muttering quietly to himself, and latching firmly onto Hyunjin, subconsciously seeking out the male's alpha-increased warmth in sleep. The husky hybrid stiffened, but when Jisung nuzzled gingerly into his shirt and gathered the fabric into his hand, sighing contently, the elder felt warmth spread through him and he wrapped an arm around Jisung as well. 

What started as a gentle coo beside the eldest male soon turned into a melodic purr as a moment later, Felix padded onto Hyunjin's shoulder-a tiny ball of blue-grey fluff-and settled into the crook of his neck. Hyunjin's lips quirked as he ran a hand through Felix's soft kitten fur, making sure to scratch under the younger's chin, knowing it was his favorite spot. The cat hybrid purred louder before eventually nudging Hyunjin's hand away and rest his head on his paws. 

Hyunjin grinned, feeling his muscles loosen as the warmth of both hybrids began to lull him to sleep. "Goodnight Sungie" He whispered, moving to lightly lean his head on Felix's fuzzy belly. "Love you, Lixie. Goodnight." 

He received a small kitten lick in return as Felix pushed farther into his neck. Jisung too, seemed to move impossibly closer, their puppy pile warm and ever comforting. Felix hadn't lied; for whatever reason, it felt right having Jisung with them. 

That night, Hyunjin fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finally got the chapter out! I'm so sorry for the wait, hopefully it won't be as long until the next chapter, I just hit a bit of a slump with this one. (haha get it, SLUMP ;) 
> 
> Ugh I love this chapter so much, especially the end with everybody cuddling ahh<3 Lemme know what you thought in the comments and if there's anything you want to see! The book does have a set plot but I am always looking for more things to add in! :) 
> 
> SO yes, Hyunjin dropped the L-bomb but no, Hyunlix are not dating but they are close enough they might as well be(it'll probably happen somewhere down the line in this fic though lol) and they probably have one of the closest relationships between the members and were together even before they came to Chan's pack. A prequel/sequel is happening which will focus on Hyunlix because I'm so obsessed with their backstory that I have no choice(and it's complicated enough to be its own fic lol) so keep a lookout for that, it you're interested! 
> 
> Also, Felix is one of the only members who shifts frequently - the reason will be revealed soon. And lastly, more Minsung next chapter! This was just a fluffy chapter, that also came out as the longest one yet haha. Oh and you'll also learn more about Minho's backstory/the plot of the book in the next chapter as well :) 
> 
> Guys I'll be honest, life is going to throw things at you sometimes. I mean look at what's happening right now, like if it was raining last year, than it's pouring this year. But! Please remember that no matter what happens in your life you are not alone. You are loved and there are people who will always support you. And you have the power, strength, and mind to push through anything life throws your way. You will reach the light at the end of the tunnel. I promise<3 
> 
> Until the next update!  
> \- Megan<3


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Minho talk.
> 
> Oh and Jeongin is there too...sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup my dudes~ 
> 
> I am back with actual plot today, not just cuteness(though there probably will be some of that too) - it is time to learn more about Minho and his relationship with Chan a little bit
> 
> And yes, Minsung will be returning soon!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Minho was still smiling when he joined Chan on the blue-grey couch in the living room. The upholstery, set in the center of the main room of their apartment, was worn-speaking of years of love- and sported several scratch marks from various claws(and on the rare occasion-teeth). It was lined on either side by small, wooden side-tables, each layered with a multitude of video-games, papers, and old cups that had yet to make it to the kitchen. There wasn't much to the small apartment-just a cramped kitchenette, two bedrooms with a third being crafted out of what had originally been an office space, a single bathroom, and the main living space-but for all seven hybrids, it had come to be the only home they knew(perhaps eight if Minho got his way). Which was why, as Minho gingerly settled onto the couch, after moving one of Jeongin's books, he instantly burrowed himself into the soft cushions and took a deep breath, a sense of peace and comfort washing over him immediately. 

Chan watched him curiously, his ears fluttering against his blond locks. The wolf hybrid was lounging on the opposite side of the couch, his posture relaxed and eyes beginning to droop sleepily, though Minho doubted he would be retiring to bed anytime soon. In Chan's lap was the aforementioned youngest; the fox hybrid was curled up tightly, just a fluffy ball of russet red fur-broken only by the streak of white lining his belly and faint dash of black tinting his paws and ears-and in true Jeongin fashion, even in hybrid form, the boy's bright green headphones rest around his neck, with the cord tangled around his paws. 

Chan chuckled as he caught Minho's eye. "He shifted in his sleep again." The blond supplied, as he fondly fiddled with Jeongin's ears, scratching near the base. The fox hybrid rumbled low in his throat-a sound that closely resembled that of a purr-and snuggled further into Chan's tail, which was currently serving as a pillow. Minho smiled, reaching out to run a finger along the ridge of Jeongin's spine, causing the boy to lift his hind legs and stretch, tail following the movement, before settling once more against Chan. 

"That's the third time this week. He needs to get out and run-spend some real time in his animal form." Minho said gloomily, watching thoughtfully as Jeongin bat at his ear when Chan hit a particularly ticklish spot, still heavily asleep. "They all do." 

Chan sighed. "I know. But it's hard enough to find a safe place for them to let loose a little and not worry about their ears and tails being out, let alone shifting. All our older spots have either been revoked by the government or overrun by traffickers. Which speaking of-" 

"I know, I know." Minho said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaustion suddenly washing over him. The brunette's tail had begun to sway nervously behind him but he tried to compose himself for the sake of Jeongin, whose nose had scrunched up, sensing the unusual sourness in Minho's scent. He looked helplessly at Chan. Jeongin, of all the occupants in the house, was amongst the most fearful of humans-had been ever since Minho had found him at 15-and the panther hybrid did not want to unnecessarily frighten him. However, with a mere flourish of his tail under Jeongin's nose, Chan successfully calmed the boy, filling his nostrils, only, with his cotton and slight lemony scent, masking Minho's. 

"But you did smell it? That cut reeked of alpha pheromones. His fur too." The wolf hybrid said, one brow raised inquisitively through the worry lines painting his forehead. 

Minho pushed further into the back of the couch, twisting the ring on his finger as his ears began to flatten. A dull headache had started to pound behind his eyes and Minho wished for nothing more than to make sure Jisung was ok, fall into bed, and sleep for three days. The brunette felt caught under Chan's gaze-the leader's stare was intense yet not lacking in patience and understanding but to Minho, it felt as if a hot light was being thrust in his face accompanied by biting accusations and disbelief. The panther hybrid could practically feel sweat beginning to gather along his brow and he floundered, his insides twisting as he shot to his feet. 

"What do you want me to tell you?" He snapped, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly in one fist. "Of course, I noticed Jisung's scent was heavily coated with multiple other alpha's-the kid was clinging to me for over an hour! If you're asking about MinHyuk-" Minho trailed off, his voice cracking as he sunk back to the couch, the fight leaving him as quickly as it had come on. He buried his head in his hands, voice but a mere whisper. "I don't know, Chan. There's only a few trafficking organizations that also have high ranking hybrid members-I never figured out which one he was apart of. But Jisungie-" 

Chan laid a comforting hand on Minho's shoulder, squeezing supportively. The brunette's voice was heavy with sorrow and it was clear that he was thinking about Jisung. "We have to know, Min. If there's even a chance Jisung was taken by the same traffickers that MinHyuk works with-he's not the only one who'll be in danger." The blond paused, the silence between the two enough to voice Chan's unspoken words. "You really don't remember smelling anything?" 

Minho shrugged, his eyes glossy and far away. "I'm not sure-maybe?" He sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry. Ask Hyunjin or Felix, they've spent more time with him, and Hyunjin bandaged all his wounds-he'd be the most likely to pick up on a distinct scent."

Chan furrowed his brows, concerned for his friend. The younger hadn't been quite so out of it since they'd first met five years ago; Minho had been just a shy teenager, unused to being looked at with anything other than fear-being a top predator had its downsides-and had jumped on the opportunity to have a friend. Chan, though only being a year older, was far more versed in the world than the panther hybrid, and had happily befriended the broken teenager, and through years of struggles and picking up a litany of other like-minded strays, the two formed an unrivaled and unbreakable bond. The rest, was quite seemingly, history. 

After a moment, the blond spoke with a soft and consoling tone. "Why don't you go to bed. It's nearing four am. We're all exhausted. I'll take Innie to bed and we can talk to Lix and Hyunjin in the morning _with_ Jisung, ok?" Chan broke off as a bright grin grew on his face and he laughed.

"If you thought he was clinging to you tonight, I think you will have a whole _new_ level of koala tomorrow." 

~・✧・~

Minho chuckled to himself as he gazed fondly down at the puppy pile that was Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung. The squirrel hybrid had at some point in the night rolled on top of Hyunjin. His legs were sprawled haphazardly and he was squeezing Hyunjin around the middle with one arm while the other rest lightly atop Felix's fluffy kitten scruff-the boy's dark grey tail was loosely encircling Jisung's wrist, as well. Both males purred in their sleep, obviously content, as Hyunjin mumbled to himself, ever the protector over Felix, and apparently now, over Jisung. 

The panther hybrid moved to lightly ruffle Jisung's hair, smiling when the boy's purr grew louder, and he burrowed further into Hyunjin's chest. Minho leaned over, careful not to rouse the other two, and gently pressed a kiss to the back of Jisung's neck. 

"Goodnight Jisungie" He whispered softly, beginning to straighten back up and leave the room, trying to convince himself Jisung would be fine-he was wrapped protectively in Hyunjin's embrace, though Minho wished it was his own arms, rather than the Husky hybrid's. He sighed, promising himself he'd visit Jisung first thing in the morning.

There was a nip of unease under his skin as Minho laid down in his own bed, drawing the covers up to his chin. Despite the fact he had personally checked and seen that Jisung was sleeping soundly, he couldn't help but long to have the omega all to himself, to utterly make sure Jisung was safe, and would remain safe. The alpha really hated being separated from the small boy, but he pushed the feelings down, turning over to burry his face into his pillows, and forcefully shutting his eyes. 

That night, Minho dreamt of friends and broken promises, of dingy cells and muffled cries. He dreamt of Chan and his pack, living free without the everlasting quiver of fear. And finally, Minho dreamt of fluffy squirrel tails, perky red ears, and bright doe eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all know that foxes and squirrels purr? I didn't but apparently they can-or at least something incredibly close. I thought that was cool haha
> 
> Yay! I finally got the next chapter out!! I'm so sorry for the long wait, you guys - it felt like every time I tried to sit down and write something happened to stress me out and nothing was working. I've pondered over several different directions to take this chapter and thought hard over exactly how I wanted it to be written so I really hope it came out alright. Let me know what you thought in the comments! I'd love to hear what you all think will happen next! Or even who MinHyuk is hehe 
> 
> The next chapter will feature more Minsung as well as introduce more members! Also, how cute was fox Jeongin? Ugh, I love Jeongin so much-did you all see him on the trot show? Baby did so well<3 
> 
> Please remember that you are loved. You are enough and you have people in your life who will support you through anything, even if it doesn't feel like it sometimes, there will always be someone in your corner. Also, please know that whatever life throws your way-you have the power, strength, and mind to push through whatever it is. There is a light at the end of the tunnel and things will look up, that is a promise.<3 
> 
> Until the next update,  
> \- Megan :)


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just fluff. All Minsung fluff. 
> 
> And a little bit of chaotic Hyunlix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters! My family has been visiting and I was preparing to go back to school in person but now they've just decided we'll be remote through September so...that went flat haha - I also went through a small period of feeling unmotivated but these days I find that I'm feeling much more productive and want to get out and do things so hopefully that will help with my writing as well <3
> 
> Today's chapter will be fluffy with a side of fluff, a dash of kitten Felix and a side of adorable Hyunlix. Dessert is more cute Minsung. (I'm serving up my own 'God's Menu' lol)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

Minho woke up to warmth and the tickling sensation of a tail under his nose. Absentmindedly, he brushed the fuzzy fur away, scrunching his nose as his eyes fluttered open languidly. Surprised, the panther hybrid glanced down, only to be met with a mop of grey hair scattered wildly across his chest and a bushy tail just barely tinted with red now resting next to his head. Minho blinked a few more times, unsure if he was dreaming. 

When Jisung's small form didn't disappear by the third time he'd rubbed his lids, the brunette decided it must be reality. Minho did, however, still jump slightly when Jisung yawned and shifted, tightening his grip on the elder. Confused, Minho craned his head to get a better view of Jisung. The squirrel hybrid had curled into a ball on Minho's chest, his arms tightly encircling the male, and head pillowed by Felix's cat plushie, which he must have brought with him. The boy's cheeks were more prominent then in wakefulness and jut out in a manner which only served to amplify his cuteness. Minho longed to poke them but filed that thought away for another time as bewilderment still rang clear in his mind. Jisung, somehow, had managed to wiggle his way quite literally(if the way the panther hybrid was firmly hugging the boy by the waist were any indication) into Minho's arms, despite the fact the elder was an incredibly light sleeper. His hybrid counterpart would almost always thrash should any slightly out of the ordinary event occur while in slumber, yet, at this very moment, with Minho cuddling Jisung close to his chest, his hybrid lay peacefully; fully relaxed and content. It was equal parts disorienting as it was warm. But Minho found, as Jisung sighed happily, looking more at ease than Minho had ever seen him, the brunette quite enjoyed the warmth and comforting weight of the younger on his chest, regardless of how he had got there or why. 

So, with that thought in mind, Minho pulled Jisung closer, careful not to rouse the hybrid. He settled back, fully content to allow the hybrid to sleep as long as he needed, and began to run his fingers through Jisung's grey locks, occasionally scratching around the base of his ears or fiddling with his tail. A certain feeling began to stir in the pit of his stomach as he watched Jisung relax further under his touch, but the panther hybrid paid it no mind, too occupied with the squirrel so cutely curled up against him to notice. 

~・✧・~

Minho must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, he was being rudely awakened by the rumble of heavy footsteps crashing down the hallway, accompanied by the distinct, though quieter, chatter of the other members in the kitchen. Minho groaned inwardly as he gently placed his hand over the side of Jisung's head, hoping to muffle the sounds of the too early, raucous wake up call. Jisung merely hummed quietly, his tail moving to lightly wrap around Minho's wrist, searching to be closer to the elder, even in sleep. A small smile graced Minho's lips, endeared thoroughly by the hybrid. 

The moment was ruined, however, as a moment later, Hyunjin barged into the room, his chiseled features twisted into a frazzled panic. On his shoulder, still in kitten form, was Felix, struggling desperately to remain on his perch as he dug his claws into the elder male's shirt, his small hind paws dangling dangerously. He peeped a small meow, head-butting Hyunjin's shoulder until the male gave the cat-hybrid his hand to hoist him back onto his shoulder without so much as a second glance at the slightly miffed kitten, as if it were a normal occurrence. Felix huffed a sigh, clearly annoyed, but he nevertheless retook his position; sitting straight up, his tail stock still, and head held high as he pinned Minho with a calculating gaze. The panther hybrid knew the younger male meant to look intimidating, but the way his fur was crumpled and smooshed on one side of his face from sleep was too cute to be scary. He tried to stifle his giggle behind one hand. Felix glared as Hyunjin gulped in large breaths of air. 

"Have you" A breath. "Seen" A pointed meow from Felix. "Jisung?" The boy gasped, clearly out of breath from hightailing it down the hallway. "He wasn't in bed when I woke up." 

Minho raised a brow as Felix closed his eyes, lightly shaking his head. The cat-hybrid hopped off Hyunjin's shoulder, transforming mid-jump into a Felix with mussed hair and sleepy feline eyes-a side effect of his transformation-which had yet to return to their typical chocolaty brown color. He pat Hyunjin on the head, an amused smirk on his lips. 

"Relax, dog-boy." Despite the teasing tone to Felix's voice, the blue-haired male's touch was gentle as he lightly grasped Hyunjin's chin, directing his gaze to Jisung's small curled up form, half hidden under a blanket on Minho's chest. The panther hybrid waved the tip of Jisung's tail cheekily, trying not to laugh when Hyunjin's cheeks blazed a bright red. 

"Oh." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Though when the husky hybrid looked back at the pair, he was grinning coyly. "I see how it is" He said, a mischievous giggle under his tone that Felix took quick part in, the two snickering as if they were in on some secret. Felix cleared his throat after a moment, moving to sit on the edge of Minho's bed, and lightly running his fingers through Jisung's fluffy hair. 

"Well, we'll leave you too alone, hyung. But Innie came to wake us and said Chan-hyung would have breakfast ready soon. You know how he is. I'm sure he has a mountain prepared for Jisung and he'll have your head if you don't come out and eat with us." Minho shuddered, knowing how protective Chan could be as both an alpha and their designated leader-he was a mother hen at heart. Felix paused for only a short minute, letting his words sink in before a bright smile-reminiscent of the sun he embodied-overtook his face and he bounded back over to Hyunjin, gripping the elder's arm. "Tell Sungie we said good morning!" He cheered loudly as he tugged Hyunjin out of the room. The husky hybrid just managed a little wave before disappearing into the corridor with a tiny yelp when Felix gave his arm an impatient tug-Minho could smell chocolate chip pancakes.

Felix's favorite. 

Minho cursed silently as Jisung wrinkled his nose, a small whine leaving his lips at Felix's loud yelling. He brushed his thumb across the younger's cheek, watching enraptured as Jisung's eyes fluttered open delicately. The squirrel hybrid smiled sleepily when he made eye contact with Minho and the older male had to resist the urge to coo and pepper his face in kisses. The male's eyes were just barely open, threatening to slip closed again but still open enough to see the glaze of sleep, and his lips were set into a tiny pout. 

"Good morning, little squirrel." Minho murmured, his voice low and soothing. Jisung smiled again, humming as he shifted to bury his nose in Minho's chest, his tail wagging idly. "Did you sleep well?" 

Jisung's tail drooped for only a second before perking up again. When he spoke, his voice was lightly muffled by the fabric of Minho's shirt. "Had a nightmare. Wanted cuddles." This time, Minho did coo at Jisung's adorably slurred morning speech-he could practically hear the growing pout in the boy's words.

The panther hybrid pet the grey-haired male's head tenderly. "Hyunjin wouldn't cuddle you? He's usually the first to volunteer." Minho said lightheartedly with just a smidge of a teasing undertone, though not lacking sympathy for the poor squirrel hybrid. 

Jisung made a small noise of disagreement, pushing himself closer to Minho. "Not the same. You kept the bad guys away." He whispered and Minho tried to ignore the way his heart started beating faster at the quietly mumbled confession. The edge to Jisung's voice alluded to something more than a sleeping illusion and gave way to a waking nightmare that had Minho gripping the younger tighter and pressing the lightest of kisses to his forehead. 

"I'll always keep the bad guys away, Sungie. I promise." 

If Jisung felt the tiny kiss tenderly placed on his forehead, he ignored it. And if Minho felt a few small tears drip onto his shirt, coupled with an even smaller peck to his neck, he ignored that too. 

The two simply stayed, locked in one another's embrace for an additional hour, silently basking in the comfort they offered each other, and postponing when they would eventually have to leave the peaceful haven they had created together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to get into some more backstory with this update as well as introducing chapters but the chapter would have been wayyyyy too long if I got into all of that, plus I wanted to get something out to you all. SO, this chapter was more of a filler that was pretty much entirely sleepy Minsung being cute and cuddly. Yeah. That about sums it up, don't you think? 
> 
> I'll be getting into the remaining members in the next update as well as a bit more of Jisung's(maybe Minho's too)backstory! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite the fact nothing really happens haha! I've had a pretty shitty week so I just thought only fluff would be nice to write for a change :) 
> 
> Please remember that you come first; your health, your well-being, your happiness. You are important, you are enough, and you deserve only the best. Please don't ever doubt yourself because. even if you don't feel like it, you have the strength, power, and mind to accomplish anything you choose to. Don't let anyone stand in your way. You can do it. And if you are struggling, everything will be ok. That is a promise. 
> 
> Until the next update!   
> \- Megan<3


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin, Seungmin, and IN(in human form this time). 
> 
> Feat: Chan's Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you all? 
> 
> Today I have a chapter that is a bit more on the angsty side, for you! But, of course, there will still be fluff! I'll be diving a bit more into Jisung's backstory today which leads into Minho and (maybe) some other members too in coming chapters - you might have to read a little bit in between the lines to get other members stories right now, but I hope they're at least somewhat clear 
> 
> I've been on a break from all writing for the last few weeks so I'm sorry for A: not announcing it here, and B: the long wait between updates - but!! I'm feeling inspired to write this chapter and things came together I think pretty well so yea...fall break is soon so I should be more active then :) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Chan noticed them first as he looked up from setting a still-steaming plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Felix. The cat hybrid's eyes were glistening with excitement and he quickly nuzzled Chan's side as a thank you before diving straight in, contented hums falling past his lips as he chewed. 

Chan smiled as the duo trickled in; Minho was leading, followed by a rather sleepy looking Jisung. The squirrel hybrid was gripping Minho's wrist with both his own, and half of his body was concealed behind that of the elder as he shuffled along. Felix's cat plushy was wrapped neatly in his bushy tail and one of Jisung ears was burrowed into his hair while the other remained alert, as if he couldn't decide if he should be curious or nervous.

Chan's own tail began to wag softly as he watched the two, the likes of utmost fondness gracing his features. He dusted his hands off on the light pink apron wrapped snuggly around his waist before bounding over to the pair. Already, the wolf hybrid could smell the contrast between Jisung's nervous, yet still citrusy scent and Minho's slightly overwhelming alpha pheromones as he tried to soothe the smaller. 

The blond poked one of Jisung's cheeks, causing the boy to startle slightly and stare at Chan with wide, droopy eyes. Chan grinned, adding his own pheromones to the mix. "Good morning, pup! I hope you're hungry, I made pancakes!" The male said cheerfully, gesturing to Felix who was happily devouring the last of Hyunjin's pancakes too. The husky hybrid looked up at the sound of Chan's voice and waved happily, his tail thumping against his back. 

Jisung waved lightly back, a small blush decorating his cheeks. Minho chuckled as he slung an arm over Jisung, drawing the younger in close and letting him press his face into the collar of his shirt, shy. After a moment, Jisung peeked back out at Chan with a small, wistful smile. "Nobody's ever made me breakfast before." He whispered, his voice colored with astonishment. 

The wolf hybrid faltered as his heart constricted painfully. Jisung, who was such a sweet little thing even after what was obviously years of torment, deserved far better. The thought that the young squirrel had had to suffer so much made Chan sad but it also made him more determined to show Jisung undiluted love and affection. He could see the same thing reflected in Hyunjin and Felix's eyes as they watched from their spots at the table, and Minho's were shimmering with double the determination.

Chan pet Jisung's head, tickling the small red ears a little. "Well Jisung, I can promise you I'll make you breakfast everyday from here on out if you want me to. It would be my pleasure" The blond preened proudly when Jisung nodded bashfully and had to refrain himself from grabbing onto the younger and never letting go. 

He was too cute. 

"Sungie!" Hyunjin cheered.

The brunette popped up by the squirrel's side, a wide-near mischievous-smirk stretching his plush lips. He shoved Minho away, ignoring the elder's affronted protest as he gathered the younger into his arms, gaze directed towards the bedrooms. "Come with me! There's some people you need to meet! And Minho hyung~" He singsonged. 

Minho rolled his eyes; he knew that tone of voice. "This better be good, brat" He muttered, already itching to have Jisung back by his side. Hyunjin's smirk widened, able to smell the annoyed shift in Minho's scent. Oh how he loved antagonizing the elder. 

"I think what Sungie needs this morning is a hot bath and some of Chan hyung's famous pancakes. You probably want to get out of those clothes." Hyunjin mused and Jisung had to agree, as he watched the exchange, his doe eyes blown wide.

He'd been unable to change clothes the night prior as the urgency to stitch his wound and then utmost exhaustion had been the priority. However, the thin white tee-shirt he currently donned was dirty and ripped in several places and the jeans, which had always been too big and bunched at the ankles, were itchy and still caked with blood. So, he nodded mutely, looking quickly to Minho to make sure that was ok.

The panther hybrid's eyes softened immediately and he smiled tenderly even as Hyunjin nodded curtly along with the grey-haired male, satisfied. "But! Minho hyung, you know how bad the traffic in the bathroom gets after breakfast and I don't think Jisung wants to be ambushed by Seungmin this morning, so~ since you so rudely almost gave me a heart attack after stealing Sungie from Felix's bed-you get to prepare a bath and I'll feed the cute squirrel breakfast. Deal?" The brunette finished cheekily, one hand popped sassily on his hip. 

"I didn't steal him. He came to me!" Minho shot back but he was already walking towards the bathroom. If Jisung were looking at you with big brown puppy eyes, you'd cave too. "I'll be back soon." He called behind him, trying to smother the knick of worry blooming in his chest. 

He knew Seungmin and Jeongin had been on the way to the kitchen, their scents were bright and easy to recognize as they'd floated down the hallway. He could only hope they would be as accepting of Jisung as the others had been so far. He trusted Hyunjin; and Felix and Chan were there too, so he really shouldn't be too concerned. But still, the worry kept gnawing at him, so he kept an ear open, knowing he was the best and needing to be the person to calm and comfort Jisung, should there be a problem. 

~・✧・~

Jeongin was cute. 

That was the first thing Jisung thought as he stared up at the boy with bright red hair and sharp foxy eyes. 

'Innie', as he'd been introduced by Hyunjin, was a year younger than Jisung yet taller, with two pointy russet red and white ears sitting perkily atop his head and a matching fluffy tail that seemed to never stop wagging. There was a rip in his right ear that caught Jisung's attention but the boy was speaking in a colorful and sweet voice, before he could give it much thought. 

"Hi! I'm Jeongin! Seungminnie-hyung-" He paused to gesture to the boy beside him-this one with light brown hair and charming, yet softer facial features than the bubbly fox. One of Seungmin's chocolaty, floppy ears twitched as he glanced away from Jisung for the first time to side-eye Jeongin. "-said he smelled something different this morning, guess it must have been you!" 

Jeongin inhaled, his eyes lighting up as Jisung's fruity scent filled his nostrils. Then he laughed-it was a sharp sound that continuously cut off abruptly and started again but it was none the less joyous. "Fruit." He said with a teasing smile and an elbow to Seungmin's side. "Hyung thought Felix had been trying to make a smoothie again. Then got upset because he thought he broke the blender without him." 

"That was one time!" Both Felix and Seungmin yelled in tandem, offended.

"The blender was once" Chan said as he slinked towards the quartet, throwing an arm softly around Jisung. "The hand-held mixer was twice and the microwave is still coated with whatever soup you all tried to make last week." The wolf hybrid raised a single, pointed brow, as if to say 'nice try'. Felix whined loudly from the table and Seungmin ducked his head under Chan's stare, but his tail was wagging. 

There was a moment of Hyunjin and Jeongin sharing looks before the two broke into a fit of cackles, the elder of the pair bending over to clutch at his stomach. Even Jisung found himself giggling along. He liked Chan's pack, they were warm and funny, and were all much nicer than anyone Jisung had ever known. No one had ever shown him such kindness or so blatantly ignored the nature of his low-rank animal counterpart and Jisung had already latched onto the warmth growing in his chest, savoring the tender hospitality. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, turning to look back at Jisung. He too, was taller than the squirrel hybrid, around the same size as Hyunjin-who Jisung assumed to be the tallest-and lanky with a keen sense of intelligence brewing in his soft, brown eyes. The Labrador hybrid smiled sweetly, outstretching his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jisung. Your hair is very cute, it goes well with your ears." 

Jisung blushed, locking his gaze on his and Seungmin's hands as they shook. "It's nice to meet you." He mumbled, stubbornly avoiding eye-contact. Then, after a moment's hesitation, "And your ears and hair are very pretty too. I'm sorry I made you think the blender was broken." 

Chan snorted as Seungmin smiled wider. "Yeah." He mused. "I think you'll fit right in here." 

~・✧・~

Sitting between Felix and Jeongin, Jisung was happily devouring a 4-pancake high, tower of syrupy, chocolaty goodness. They were quite possibly the most delicious thing Jisung had ever eaten and certainly so in the last several years. He understood where Felix's enthusiasm for the sugary breakfast came from and sweetly asked for another, only just realizing how hungry he'd been. 

Jeongin plopped another onto the grey-haired male's plate when Jisung simply shrugged after Chan asked him when he'd last ate, his eyebrows drawn together with concern. "You have to eat a lot, ok, hyung? The fox hybrid said, having already taken a considerable liking to his new, cute and tiny hyung. "That way, you can grow big and strong!" He chirped, a certain innocence coloring his words. 

Jisung too, very much liked the younger. He'd known many fox hybrids in his life time so perhaps it was partially due to familiarity, but Jeongin was too sweet and kind to not fall in love with. And his smile was enough to cheer up anyone's day. So, he nodded, feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time. 

It was at that moment that another hybrid stepped into the kitchen.

He was shorter than Jisung by just a hare but he carried an authoritative presence that exuded strength and power that made him seem taller. His hair was an ebony black and there was a beanie shoved low on his forehead, preventing Jisung from seeing his ears, but his scent was enough to tell the boy the newcomer was an alpha-it was an oceanic scent twinged at the edge by something musky Jisung couldn't quite place. The hybrid stopped at the table, his piercing, near black eyes finding Jisung immediately. 

"Who's this?" The man asked. His voice was rough but it rumbled in a soothing manner, and the words, which Jisung expected to come out harsh, were lacking entirely in animosity. Instead, they were colored with simple curiosity. Jisung dimly wondered how many of his new companions had found Chan the same way he had, considering not a single one had seemed surprised at his sudden appearance. 

"This is Jisung." Felix answered, offering a quick, fond glance to the squirrel hybrid. "Sungie, this is Changbin-hyung, our elder but resident fake maknae." The blue-haired male quipped with a generous amount of tease. Changbin grumbled but smiled softly down at Jisung in a way that lit up his whole persona-Jisung found himself unconsciously smiling back. 

"Hi Jisung. I heard a little bit about you from Chan-hyung last night after he brought Innie to bed. Minho-hyung always was one for bringing home strays but I think you're his favorite." Changbin winked, a sliver of something in his voice that made Jisung's cheeks heat up. He pressed his head into Felix's shoulder and Changbin chuckled. "I'd love to stay and chat but it's my turn to head out for supplies since Minho-hyung's trip was cut short-and I'd like to get out and back before morning rush." 

The elder smiled once more before turning, matching Chan's steps as the two distanced themselves a bit, discussing quietly in hushed whispers. 

It was then, with Changbin's back turned to Jisung, that the elder's tail was finally revealed to the squirrel hybrid. 

It was thick and of a light ochre color, covered with globs of wooly, soft fur. But it was considerably shorter than a tail of any hybrid's should be; nearly half the length of Minho's and patchy near the tip. Jisung leaned forward, squinting his eyes a little before they widened substantially, his mouth falling open in surprise. 

A part of it had been cut off. 

Jisung winced, now recognizing the patches as healing scab wounds and the dark spot in the center of the tip was a hairless stub, only just beginning to sprout again. Jisung had only ever seen one other hybrid who's tail had been cut off - a boy who'd he'd shared a room with during his time in the traffickers possession. He remembered how for the longest time the poor boy couldn't sit correctly without whimpering and his heart cracked a little bit. He could bet Changbin's wound wasn't recent but it was fresh enough that it was still tender - he could see it in the rigid way the elder held his tail up. 

Hybrid's animal appendages were always the most sensitive parts of their bodies and always took the longest to heal. Tails, especially, were particularly delicate and could take years to properly heal, let alone stop hurting. It was why cutting a hybrid's tail was one of the worst punishments the law could dish out and was typically only reserved for those who had committed hideous acts-but it was also one of the easiest ways to hurt a hybrid, whether in the notion of the law or simply for fun. 

Jisung's feet had carried him halfway to Changbin before he even realized what he was doing, one of his hands outstretched idly. There was a spot, just near the base of a hybrid's tail that, if massaged correctly, could alleviate tension and coincidently, greatly reduce tail pain - the hybrid Jisung had roomed with had taken great comfort in this and Jisung had had plenty of practice helping his friend-though he could not say where the boy had ended up after they'd been separated but he pushed that thought away, focusing again on Changbin's tail. 

Behind him, Felix had also risen to his feet, his lips downturned into a frown and eyes wary. "Sungie." He started-

But it was too late.

Jisung had already tenderly brushed his fingers over the stiff tail. 

And Changbin was already whirling around, his hat flying off his head, and his eyes ablaze with a deep blood red. He growled low in his throat as the twin, scruffy brown and white _cougar_ ears atop his head folded back dangerously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I think that's the first real cliff-hanger I've left you guys on hehe
> 
> I was planning on having all of this chapter and the rest of what goes down in this chapter but it already like double the size of all the past chapters so I'm splitting it into two and leaving you all on a cliff hanger for like a day(or maybe an hour if I go ahead and type the rest up now, I haven't decided yet lol) 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought! There was a bit more angst in this chapter but I promise, everyone has a reason for how they react and for what happens next and everything turns out ok! so don't be too worried! Also Minho will return, he has a big part in the next chapter and for sure we learn some new things about Changbin, Minho, and Jisung. 
> 
> Ooh! I'm excited for the next chapter, I've had it written out entirely in my phone notes for a few days and have just been waiting for a chance to start it ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know your thoughts and remember you are loved and perfect just the way you are! Take care of yourselves, make sure you are staying healthy during this crazy time, and take a break to relax if you need it, I know this is all stressful<3 
> 
> Until the next update,  
> \- Megan<3


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho wrestles Changbin
> 
> No, I'm totally kidding ;) 
> 
> But we do have some drama~ 
> 
> TW: panic attacks and PTSD like episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> It is time for part 2! of the last chapter and boy oh boy is it something. Everybody has been introduced now so I suppose the real plot begins with my little twists here and there(I don't currently have a big plot twist planned...I don't think...but I'm notorious for that sort of thing so don't count me out yet lol) Oh and there's also a lot of important information in here so pay attention for details :) 
> 
> I'm thinking I want to make a mini series that based off this book later on - one that details all the members backstories to finding Chan's pack, except maybe Jisung's since a lot of it will be covered here but lemme know if you all would be interested in reading something like that! 
> 
> Um, I don't think I have anything else to say, except for THANK YOU for all the support on this story - you all make my day and I couldn't be happier so thank you 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Minho riffled through the bathroom cabinets, his midnight tail swaying happily as he tossed a bottle of lilac shampoo behind him. 

Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Felix were somewhat bubblebath fiends and the panther hybrid was trying to decide which scent he thought Jisung would like best, wanting only the best for the squirrel hybrid. Beside him on the toilet seat, sat a fresh set of clothes - a navy tee-shirt of Felix's and a pair of Minho's sweats that the brunette knew would be too big but figured the loose fabric wouldn't agitate the younger's stitches. 

Definitely not because he wanted to see Jisung in his clothes. 

Nope(read as both).

He'd already drawn a bath, the heated liquid having fogged up the mirror as little rivulets of water pooled along it's cool surface. Minho hummed to himself as he finally selected simple vanilla and honey scented bubbles and poured the soap into the tub, watching as clear froth fizzled, settling neatly on the water top. He blinked. Then on a surge of impulse, Minho added a touch of coconut too, pleased when the delicious combined scents met his nostrils. 

Minho nodded to himself, idly drawing shapes in the foggy mirror, mind swept away by the morning's shenanigans, snagging quickly on Jisung curled into his side as they simply talked and procrastinated getting out of bed. It was as if he could still feel the younger's warmth pressed up against him as an unconscious smile made its way onto his lips. Jisung felt right at home with them, as if he had been there all along and Minho couldn't be happier. He was sure, Jisung belonged with them; the fit was too perfect for him not to. Not to mention, Minho also felt oddly attached to the squirrel hybrid, more so than he had been to Chan when they'd first met or Jeongin when he brought him home a few years later. It was like a gentle tug that kept drawing him in closer to Jisung, making him ache to pull back every layer and learn whatever he could about the small male. 

Minho had just finished the curve on the mouth of his smiley face when there suddenly came the piercing sound of glass shattering against tile floor. 

Then Jisung screamed. 

~・✧・~

Minho tore out of the bathroom, his heart battering wildly against his chest as his head spun. He rammed into the wall as he skidded around a corner but he hardly felt the pain, far too occupied by the fear gripping his lungs as escalating shouts breached his ears, growing louder as he neared, all the while Jisung's terrified scream replayed on loop through his head. As Minho finally scrambled into the living room, he nearly choked on the overwhelming amount of fear and anger swelling into a massive ball of muddled scents that were nearly indistinguishable from one another. 

In other words; the kitchen was in utter chaos. 

Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin were all crowded around the kitchen table, their ears burrowed deeply into their hair, and eyes, aside from Hyunjin, shimmering with bright flecks of amber. Jeongin's scruffy, still bed-swept tail was wrapped tightly around his thigh as he gripped Seungmin's shirt with one hand. The maknae had pressed himself flat against the wall, his eyes unfocused. Minho watched as the fox hybrid tightened his hold on Seungmin, his knuckles turning white, as he tried to ground himself. Jeongin had always hated violence, couldn't bare to see it after Minho had brought him home to Chan three years ago. Minho hated that he was having to see such hostility in his own home but there wasn't much he could do for the young fox at the moment as his eyes drifted further. 

Seungmin was a few paces in front of Jeongin. The Labrador hybrid was wrapped tightly around Hyunjin with shaking arms, his just barely perceptible scent an odd mixture between quivering fear and determination. It appeared Seungmin was murmuring softly in the taller's ear as he kept his body stock still and arms firm. His panicked eyes met Minho's and the panther hybrid swore under his breath, taking a cautious step further into the room. 

Hyunjin, himself, appeared to be somewhere between absolutely mortified and enraged as his features twisted from a scowl, into wide-eyed worry, than back again. His eyes flickered to their normal soft brown for a single moment when Seungmin gave his chest a tight squeeze but the color was quickly overpowered by a deep red and he struggled, thrashing against Seungmin's hold. 

One of Minho's obsidian ears twitched and Hyunjin's thundering heartbeat instantly filled, the erratic beat causing Minho's own breath to stutter. He scanned the rest of the room, his eyes filling with a pale red before a sharp snarl interrupted him, drawing his attention. 

Oh.

Minho could understand Hyunjin. 

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, slathered in the clashing scents of hostile ash and fearful burnt rubber, stood Felix. 

His arms were outstretched towards Changbin, who was standing rigidly only a few strides away from the blue-haired male. The cougar's eyes were dilated and bright red and a patch of ochre fur had started to bloom across his cheekbones as he breathed heavily, his shoulders tense with restraint. Changbin clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, the metallic tang of blood suddenly striking Minho.

He was trying not to shift, Minho realized, but it was horrifically apparent that Changbin was losing the battle, his anger overflowing as a few more bristles of hair sprouted. Felix tensed and Minho knew the omega had noticed too but the cat hybrid was speaking before Minho could do anything, his voice firm and deep as ever. Minho almost missed the hint of panic and slight tremble coloring his words.

"Hyung, stop it! You're scaring him!" 

Minho sucked in a harsh breath as his body jolted, his fingers beginning to shake as the full picture danced in front of his face. 

Shielded behind Felix, huddled on the floor, were Chan and Jisung. 

The younger was encased tightly in the wolf hybrid's arms, Chan having curled his body protectively around Jisung as the grey-haired male sobbed, buried deeply into Chan's hoodie. He was almost unnoticeable, with his tail tucked around his waist and legs pulled up to his chin. Chan was rocking him slowly, one hand running through his hair as he whispered soft words, but his eyes never left the brawl in front of them. His body taunt and Minho could see his muscles twitch-ready to take action should he need to. There was a broken vase lying just a foot from their little cocoon and it was all Minho could figure that Jisung had accidentally knocked it over whilst scrambling back, no doubt directly into Chan's waiting arms. 

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to help! I didn't know, please don't let him take me!" Jisung cried, clinging tighter to Chan as the elder tried desperately to calm him down. He was the only one who's scent was strikingly calm, as the eldest attempted to filter soothing pheromones into the tense atmosphere. But even Minho could detect the sour edge to the smell. He imagined it was taking a lot out of Chan to keep his scent even.

Jisung's wails, however, fell on deaf ears as Changbin took one, sharp step forward, his tail tucked neatly under the fabric of his tee-shirt. Felix, by no meaning of his own, scrambled back by default, blue eyes pale under the harsh kitchen light. But he did not move out of the way, which only seemed to make Changbin angrier and the cougar hybrid growled, his eyes taking on the characteristic feline shape. 

From the side, Hyunjin snarled darkly, ripping one half of his body from Seungmin's restraint. 

Minho chose then to jump in. 

Typically, it was better to let the betas and omegas be the peace during arguments or fights as alphas were far too emotionally driven and would act before thinking nine times out of ten. But it was clear to Minho, whatever stalemate he had walked in on, was crumbling quickly and the panther hybrid knew he had mere seconds before Hyunjin would throw himself in front of Felix.

And two hostile alphas was the last thing they needed. 

Minho ducked forward, placing himself between Felix and Changbin as he swiftly grasped the cougar's shoulders. Chan's sigh of relief was audible and Minho shook Changbin a bit, trying to clear his eyes of their blanket of crimson.

"Changbin, you have to calm down." Minho growled lowly, using every ounce of his power to block out Jisung's muffled cries. He gripped Changbin tighter. He couldn't let himself go over the edge too.

"He touched my tail!" The slightly younger barked, malice dripping off the words, but there was a hint of fear there too, Minho noted. "And he _reeks_ of alphas and humans! I'll bet he's just here to gain out trust! He's probably already given away out location to those filthy creatures!" 

Minho was white-knuckling Changbin's shirt now. Behind him, Jisung had stopped crying but was deadly silent and that, was somehow scarier. 

"It's the cut, Changbin! You know better than anybody that an alpha's cut exudes the strongest scent! _Calm down._ " Minho plead harshly, voice rough. He was beginning to lose what little handle he had on his own emotions. The panther hybrid could fully pick out Jisung's scent and the sheer terror wafting off the squirrel hybrid was making him dizzy with an overwhelming protective instinct. 

Changbin still struggled, roaring. "That means nothing! It could be fake! I don't give a shit that you think he's cute! That doesn't make him innocent!" 

"He thinks you're _Minhyuk_!" Minho yelled finally, shoving Changbin back a bit. 

The room froze. And the tension which had been thick before was suddenly suffocating. Nobody dared breath. 

Changbin blinked, his eyes splitting between a deep brown and blood red. Some of the fight left his body but he was still tense and Minho did not remove his hands from Changbin's shoulders. He felt that if he did, he might fall over. There was a sudden sick feeling churning his stomach.

Dimly, Minho became aware of Hyunjin darting behind him, gathering a wide-eyed, slightly spooked Felix into his arms as he kissed the crown of his head, shaking. Seungmin too had collected Jeongin, allowing the boy to hold onto him tightly, as both pairs watched the exchange as if they were suspended on a wire, waiting for them to fall. Minho noticed the movement but he otherwise made no reaction, simply held onto Changbin as the younger man seemed to finally get a grip on his emotions. The panther-hybrid stared at the floor, his head pounding, and feeling like he'd just been run over by a truck as guilt surged through his stomach. 

"Minho-hyung?" Jeongin said quietly, concern evident in his tone. 

Minho hung his head, voice cracking. "He thinks you're Minhyuk. He's a cougar too." The panther whispered, putting the pieces together as a single tear slipped down his cheek. 

Changbin floundered, his eyes fully returning to their brown shade and swimming with guilt, fur diminished. "But-I didn't-I didn't mean-" 

Minho glanced up at him, a sad smile stretching his lips. "I know you didn't." He murmured, before making his way over to Chan and Jisung, needing the squirrel in his embrace just as much as Jisung needed him. 

Minho's hand had only just ghosted across the younger's back before Jisung was launching himself into the brunette's arms, shaking like a leaf. Minho bit his lip, trying not to cry as he ran his fingers through Jisung's hair, down his neck, and over his back, almost desperately molding his body to the younger's and skimming every inch of him, fear and guilt threatening to swallow him whole. He just needed to know Jisung was safe and protected, and to Minho, in his arms was the safest place. 

"Shh Sungie, I know. It's ok, just breath. I promise Changbin isn't Minhyuk, he's not here. I won't let him get you. Just breath for me, ok angel?" The panther hybrid murmured, feeling an inkling of his fear settle as he felt the barely perceptible nod against his collarbones and the warm puff of air as Jisung exhaled shakily. 

Chan extracted himself from the pair, giving them space, and the room seemed to breath in tandem, the tension finally lessoning. The wolf hybrid made his way to Hyunjin and Felix. The elder of the two had both palms gently holding Felix's cheeks as he looked the younger over, frantically asking if he was ok, before pulling him back into another hug. Felix nodded as he nuzzled into the taller neck, taking in huge lungfuls of his campfirey scent. 

"You were so brave" Hyunjin murmured into Felix's hair, placing another kiss to the spot right after, knowing how difficult it was for an omega to stand against a hostile alpha. 

"Anything for Sungie" Felix whispered, words shimmering with sincerity and a certain compassion that really shouldn't have been present after only a day but clearly still was. 

Chan cast a quick glance towards the two youngest, then over to Changbin, who stood like a fish out of water, immeasurable guilt seeping out of his posture in a way that may have been unnoticeable to anyone else, but Chan had known him for too long to not recognize it. He pat the younger on the shoulder with a tight-lipped smile, knowing Changbin's reaction had stemmed purely from a place of deep rooted fear. 

The blond then made his way over to Jisung and Minho, where the elder was dancing small pecks across the smaller's forehead and cheeks, both seeming to relish in the other's presence, and Jisung's breathing having finally returned back to an almost normal. His eyes too, had cleared of the terrifying fog of the past that had initially clouded when the fight had begun, but he seemed to be taking assurance from Minho's words, having somehow wiggled his way into Minho's lap as the panther hybrid rocked them softly. 

Chan brushed his hand through Minho's har, trying not to disturb Jisung, who looked like he was simultaneously trying to pull himself closer to Minho while also refraining from letting sleep drag him into its depths, completely drained of energy. Minho rest his head atop Jisung's fluffy hair and looked up at Chan with glossy, pained eyes. 

Chan offered him a soft, comforting smile. "I think we need to talk... _all_ of us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! By far the angstiest chapter I have written so far(I hope it was alright and not too much!!) 
> 
> Lemme know what you all thought! There were lots of little things regarding the member's pasts in this chapter and now we know the biggest connection between Minho and Jisung's pasts. They both knew Minhyuk who will be revealed further in the next update. Currently he's just an ominous name but he plays a rather large part in everything. What do you think happened to Changbin? Or perhaps Jeongin? There's a tiny bit thrown in their about him too. Or even, what do you think about Hyunjin and Felix's bond(I'll give you a hint, they were together even before Chan's pack) 
> 
> I'd really like to know what you all thought happened or will happen so leave a comment haha(also if anyone wants to rant about Stray Kids, I'm all ears..you can also come yell at me on Twitter at @RoomChannie if you'd rather) 
> 
> Well, that's it for today! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but it all depends on how much my teachers try to drown me in homework this week lol but I'm hoping it'll be up in the next few days along with maybe something new and an update for my one-shots book if any of you read that:) 
> 
> Please remember to take care of yourselves. Smile nice and big for me today. And remember you are loved and enough just the way you are! 
> 
> Until the next update!  
> \- Megan<3


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung gets the highly anticipated bath he was promised 
> 
> *This chapter is a bit more on the dark/sad side but there are still cute nothings that are dotted here and there*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beauties!! 
> 
> I'm back! I'm so very sorry for the three month break between updates. Some of you may already know, but for those who don't, I also write on Wattpad and I announced there that I would be taking a break from uploading all of my stories but I failed to share anything here and for that I also sincerely apologize. My break has gone on far too long but I lost my motivation and drive to write on all my stories somewhere in there which I again, am sorry for not communicating better. 
> 
> But there is good news! I've finally been feeling that usual itchy urge to write and I'm just dying to get a move on with this story and a few others as I've had so many new ideas over these last couple months. So I'm here, I'm back, I'm gonna start 2021 with a bang and I am determined to make it leaps and bounds better than 2020! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around, giving me and my story lots of love, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself, Sungie? Lix and I can stay if you don't wanna be alone right now, we wouldn't mind." 

Hyunjin's voice was comforting and soft as he delicately brushed through Jisung's hair. He gestured briefly to the cat-hybrid sitting quietly on the bathroom counter, adjacent to the eldest's hip, taking care to smile sweetly at the small grey-haired male in front of him. Felix perked up at the mention of his name, ears fluttering as he nodded rapidly in affirmation. 

Jisung twiddled with his fingers, refusing to meet either hybrids' eyes. His hands quivered slightly as he stare down the bathroom tiles as if they were the most interesting objects in the world. "I-I don't wanna be a burden" The squirrel hybrid whispered, voice so impossibly quiet that if it weren't for both Hyunjin and Felix's fine-tuned ears, they would have missed it. 

Felix shriveled into himself, affronted, a feline-like whine passing his lips as he was quick to jump off the counter and gather Jisung into a firm hug. "Sungie, no, don't say that! You could never be a burden! Hyunjinnie and I would be happy to stay, anything so long as you feel comfortable and safe." The blue-haired male soothed. His voice was strict yet gentle, unwavering in all its glory, and leaving no room for argument as Jisung leaned a bit more heavily into the slightly younger man's arms, sighing quietly. 

Hyunjin trailed his fingers over the expanse of Jisung's bare back, tracing over prominent shoulder bones and ribs, and through a field of multitudinous blues, blacks, greens, and yellows, as he came to surround both omegas in a hug of his own. His heart tugged painfully as he rest his head in the midst of Jisung's grime-coated, yet still fluffy hair, hurting for his newfound friend as he uttered, "He's right, Jisungie. We want to help and if being here with you is what it takes, then there's no where else I'd rather be." 

Jisung's eyes watered as he shuddered, relying on the other two to hold his weight, and wrapped his arms around Felix's torso, grip strong. "Stay, please" he murmured. "I don't want to be alone right now." 

~・✧・~

It had taken a little over forty-five minutes to coax Jisung into releasing Minho from his death grip and another fifteen to actually convince the squirrel hybrid to leave the elder's lap after the snafu with Changbin. Reluctantly, Jisung had gotten up, only to reattach himself to the nearest body immediately after(Jeongin). Minho's eyes had flashed painfully as Jisung dove into the comfort of Jeongin, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, scent sour but nowhere near the pungent acidic distressed it had been earlier. Still, the panther hybrid wanted nothing more than to gather the younger male into his arms and shield him from whatever danger may lurk until that sweet citrusy scent, that Minho loved so dearly, returned. 

However, Chan's sudden tight grasp on his shoulder, promising in its restraint, was enough for Minho to breathe in choppily and try to relax back into the couch, trusting Jeongin to take care of Jisung for the time being, regardless of how much he hated being apart from the boy in a time of unrest. 

It was the last thing Hyunjin wanted to do; take Jisung from the one person who seemed to be able to provide him unconditional comfort, but it was under Chan's stern orders that the two separate.

A. So that Minho could calm down without his protective instincts flaring

B. So that Hyunjin could bandage Jisung's hand, which had snagged on a shard of broken vase; and 

C. So Jisung could take the highly anticipated bath he'd been promised

Under Chan's unyielding direction, Hyunjin and Felix had taken one of Jisung's hands each and gently led the small boy to the bathroom, much to Minho's chagrin, although he could see the logic in Chan's decision. There had been too much tension lingering in the crowded living room for any logical and coherent conversation to take place. With Changbin curled up in the lone armchair, guilt potent in his scent; Hyunjin unwilling to be farther than five feet from Felix and vice versa; Seungmin laying on the couch with droopy ears and a slight glare; and Jeongin shifting to his animal counterpart shortly after Jisung had released him from his clutches, only to crawl directly into Minho's lap, hoping to comfort both the older man and himself, as Minho stroked him absentmindedly - it was futile. 

Which brings the story back to the present: Hyunjin had taken care of Jisung's freshly injured hand first, removing any stray shards of glass which had imbedded themselves in the male's palms before cleaning away the drying blood and wrapping the male's hand in a soft gauze. Afterwards, Hyunjin had taken a look at Jisung's back and torso, being unable to do so the night prior and patched up any minor cuts that had been decorating the squirrel hybrid's skin(there were many). 

With the help of Felix, Jisung tenderly lowered himself into the lightly steaming, bubbly tub. The discarded oils Minho had found had been re-added to the water in plentiful amounts, leaving the whole bathroom smelling nicely of lilac and coconut. The second Jisung was settled, he let out a long sigh, the hot water immediately soothing his stiff, aching muscles and melting away a portion of the stress which had rest heavily on his shoulders since he'd escaped his facility. 

The grey-haired male moved slowly, soaking up all the heat the bath had to offer as he took his time scrubbing all the dirt and grime out of his hair and body. Hyunjin and Felix sat nearby-one on the bathroom counter and the other on the toilet seat, talking quietly amongst themselves, giving Jisung as much privacy as possible.

Jisung was glad he'd had them stick around. 

The presence of the two pheromones he'd grown used to and come to associate with safety helped to further flush his nerves down the drain. And at one point, when Jisung had ruthlessly scrubbed the skin around his stitches raw, trying to rid himself of the alpha who'd cut him, Felix had interjected swiftly, eyes pained but understanding as he held the slightly older's hand tightly. 

"I think that's enough for today, Sungie." He muttered, gently wiping the single tear sliding down the male's cheek as he caught sight of Hyunjin's stricken face through the bathroom mirror. 

"I know" Felix soothed as he helped Jisung stand up. He squeezed the boy's hand in a quiet reassurance as he swiveled to Hyunjin, the husky quick to snap out of his concerned daze, and come forward, wrapping Jisung in the fluffiest towel the pack owned. "It's alright, you're alright. You're safe now, Sungie, remember that." 

Jisung only nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. 

He knew that. He knew no one in this pack would ever intentionally hurt him-they'd each proved that through their actions and never-ending kindness. And Changbin-

Jisung couldn't blame Changbin. Wouldn't dream of doing so, nor was he mad at the elder male. He understood that each hybrid came with their own demons-he'd lived through and seen far too many not to. It wasn't his fault that he'd triggered a poor memory and neither was it Changbin's. They couldn't have known so they couldn't be held accountable, it was merely a misunderstanding. The only ones to be blamed for the mishap were those who had inflicted the pain in the first place. Without question. 

But still. 

Jisung had been scared. The look Changbin had given him, was so raw and mirrored the fear Jisung was sure had been shining in his own eyes, but the instinctual anger had been so overpowering. Changbin's natural defensive reaction had so closely resembled that of Jisung's worst nightmare; the growl, the eyes, the piercing glare. It was like he was back in his cell at the traffickers' facility, laying on his blanket, weak and injured, surrounded by the wails of pain and cries of sorrow, as he was taunted from outside the bars, those eyes menacing and relishing in the sick enjoyment of terrorizing the small squirrel hybrid. 

Jisung choked on a sob as Felix cupped the boy's cheeks, the grey-haired male's vision suddenly flooded by chocolaty brown rather than onyx black, bringing him back to the surface, his memories fading into a distant throb. Felix offered a tender, close-lipped smile. "You with us, Sungie?" The cat-hybrid asked quietly, brushing his tail under Jisung's eyes, collecting the tears before they could fall. 

"Sorry" The boy muttered, embarrassment fluttering in his chest as his cheeks dusted a light pink. Felix cooed softly, continuing to collect the little crystalline drops from Jisung's eyes.

"No need to be sorry" Hyunjin hushed, waltzing over with the clothes Minho had left for the squirrel hybrid hoisted above his head with one arm. He bowed lowly once he reached the pair, brandishing the outfit as if it were a crown fit for a king. "For you, my fine sir" 

Jisung giggled wetly as Hyunjin winked at him from under the fringe of his hair. 

The squirrel hybrid's lips quirked and Hyunjin practically beamed as he bounced on the balls of his feet, lightly pinching Jisung's cheeks. "There it is! There's that cute little smile!" The taller crooned. Felix rolled his eyes fondly as he moved behind Jisung and began towel drying the boy's hair. 

When Jisung's hair was dry and the male properly adorned the clothes Minho had laid out, Hyunjin and Felix once again each took one of Jisung's hands, letting their silent support flow through the grey-haired male in waves. 

"You ready, Sung?" Felix asked tenderly as he stroked his thumb across the boy's knuckles. "I'm sure the others will want to talk but if you don't feel up to it, you can go rest in my room. I'll take care of Chan-hyung." 

The offer was tempting, Jisung had to admit. Even now, he could feel the dregs of sleep pulling on his eyelids, energy sapped from such an emotionally trying day. But, much as Jisung wished to sleep the pain away, he knew the others deserved an explanation, that Changbin needed to know it wasn't his fault and Jisung wasn't upset, and that he needed to see Minho, needed to assure the panther hybrid that he was alright, and make sure Minho, himself, was alright as well. 

So, with that thought in mind, Jisung shook his head. "No, I want to talk. You all deserve to know the story." He squeezed both Felix and Hyunjin's hands tightly, reassured when they both met him with equal strength. He took a breath, bracing himself for the years of pain he was about to unfold.

He released it. 

"Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy! Gosh I'm so happy right now because for a long while there I felt like I forgot how to even write. My flow was all wrong and nothing I tried felt right. But this-this one feels right and I couldn't be happier! I really really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't too dark or anything like that. Lemme know what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to include a bunch of other things but as it usually goes when I have a plan for a chapter, the initial part ended up being way too long and so now this chapter will have to be broken into two. This chapter now stands as a half filler-half throwing in peeps of information about different members but Jisung specifically and strengthening the bond between Jisung and the boys :) 
> 
> I'm not really sure when the next update will be, I go back to school in a few days and track season starts soon but hopefully it won't be too long(not 3 months-that is a sure promise). However, the good news is once my school gets into the third trimester, I'll have two free periods so that frees up my schedule a lot. 
> 
> Anywhoosle, again I really really hope you all enjoyed this chapter - please remember that you are enough. That you deserve so much and it doesn't matter what anybody says. You are perfect just the way you are with beauty in every inch of your being. I know this year has been extremely tough for everybody but we're so close. It's almost over and things will look up. Finally, please remember that you have the strength and power to push through anything that has come your way or will come your way in the near future. Everything will be ok. <3 
> 
> Until the next update,  
> \- Megan :)


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past.
> 
> TW: mentions of past abuse and trafficking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! 
> 
> How is everybody? I hope all is well and that each and every one of you are enjoying life right now and living happily and healthily <3
> 
> I have an angsty chapter today, probably more so than yesterday as this update will (finally) be delving into the boy's past, or more specifically, Minho and Jisung's. You'll probably have to wait a bit longer for the other boy's backstories but I promise all will be revealed in time...hehe. *This will probably be a very long chapter*(it is lol) 
> 
> There should also be lots of Minsung in this chapter which I know a lot of you(including me) have been waiting for ;)
> 
> Ok I think that's it. Enjoy the chapter!!!

Try as Chan might to get Minho's protective instincts to calm down, the second Jisung had emerged into the living room flanked by Hyunjin and Felix, the panther hybrid had latched onto the younger male and pulled him into his lap. 

Chan shook his head fondly, having no resolve to separate the two, even if it might be more beneficial for a cohesive conversation take place. Already, Jisung had practically melted into the brunette's arms and was purring softly, encased in a wall of Minho's safety-complete with two arms and a leg wrapped around the squirrel's waist.

Felix pawed at Hyunjin, "No fair! I want cuddles too!" The blue-haired male pouted as he dragged Hyunjin over to the nearest seat, which just so happened to be the floor, next to Jeongin, who was watching the scene lazily, curled up in his hybrid form, head cushioned by Seungmin's feet. 

Changbin squirmed in his chair as he watched the panther-squirrel pair, guiltily raking his eyes over Jisung's freshly washed form. Shame swirled in the pit of his stomach and he wished he hadn't been so quick to judge, to act. He could see it now; the bruises curling under the collar of his tee-shirt, the cut stretching along his cheekbone, the ugly red indents where his tag had cut in, and worst of all, the way Jisung-who's knees were drawn into his chest-had his tail wrapped around his injured leg, as if protecting himself. 

Just like Changbin. 

The ravanette's tail thumped against his back from where it was safely tucked under his shirt as if in answer and he swallowed harshly. "Jisung." Changbin said quietly, nervously. 

Jisung peered up at him, doe eyes wide with curiosity yet speckled with unease and nerves. Changbin almost had to look away. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Really really terribly sorry. I didn't know you had a past with cougars nor should I have said any of what I did. It wasn't fair of me and I can't convey how much I wish I could go back and take it all back." The cougar hybrid finished, a catch in his throat and moisture in his eyes. He really felt horrible but he'd been so scared. 

Changbin startled as Jisung smiled wide, his mouth forming what appeared to be a heart. In the background, Changbin could hear Seungmin as the male clutched his chest whispering an 'Oh my gosh, how cute' and Minho uttering a small 'precious' with a not so secret fond smile gracing his features. 

"That's ok, Bin-hyung! I-can I call you hyung?" The squirrel hybrid tapered off, growing shy as the name had simply slipped off his tongue. Changbin was quick to nod, his mouth open in shock. The younger seemed remarkably recovered, almost chipper. Changbin wondered if it was because of the alpha sitting directly behind him or Jisung taking shelter in a topic that didn't require him to spill his entire backstory, perhaps it was a combination of both. 

Jisung's smile seemed to grow for only a moment before it dimmed and the grey-haired male inched his way out of Minho's lap and towards Changbin. The younger's gaze was open and vulnerable as he tried to convey his sincerity. "You're stiff." He started, scooting just a touch closer. "It hurts, doesn't it?" 

Changbin was frozen as he stare down at Jisung, who had come to kneel directly in front of him, hand still outstretched, scent of nothing but calming orange. He still nodded mutely, voice lost under the gaze of the small hybrid. There was no fear in Jisung's eyes, nor any detectable in his scent. Changbin felt a little awestruck. 

"May I?" 

His hand was adjacent to Changbin's hip. 

"Jisungie, maybe this isn't a good idea." Minho started, ready to jump off the couch and pull the two apart if needed. He couldn't help the lick of worry that jumped in his chest or the way his scent spiked suddenly, the urge to protect filling the heady pheromone. 

But before Minho could move an inch, Changbin was already turning, his light brown tail swishing out from under his shirt as his matching ears fluttered wildly. The cougar hybrid seemed to be scrutinizing Jisung but he didn't appear willing to deny the younger of what he'd asked as he allowed his tail to fall gently into Jisung's waiting hands where the grey-haired male held the fluffy appendage with all the tenderness he could offer. 

The rest of the room waiting with bated breath, unsure how to react by the sudden change of events. Chan chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he ran his fingers over Seungmin's knuckles with one hand and brushed through Jeongin's hair, the boy freshly returned to his human form, with the other. He was curious as to where Jisung was going - he'd met other hybrids who'd lost their tails and all had experienced seemingly endless discomfort. It confused him why Jisung seemed to speak as if he knew how to solve the problem. 

Changbin's breath hitched as Jisung grazed over the dark and scabbed stub of the elder's tail, touch feather light. He resisted the urge to flinch or pull away, using all his control not to growl a warning. The ravenette felt as if this was a pivotal moment. 

"Jisung." Felix tried this time, noticing immediately Changbin's slight discomfort. 

"No. I want to help." Jisung said stubbornly, making eye contact with Changbin and offering him a tiny, close lipped smile. 

Then Jisung's fingers were pressing into the base of Changbin's tail, massaging into the tissue, as his brows furrowed and his tongue peeked out of his mouth, concentration fully held by the wounded appendage. He suddenly dug into a particular spot and Changbin's shoulders immediately relaxed, a soft exhale falling past his lips. Jisung smiled, able to sense the moment the tension left the elder. 

"I had a friend," Jisung started in a whisper as he continued rubbing into the base of Changbin's tail not taking his eyes off the fluffy extremity. There was a noticeable catch in his voice that hadn't been there a moment earlier. "You remind me a lot of him. My Sungchol hyung. He was an omega like me and a rare desert cat hybrid. We shared a cell back when I was in the-" Jisung paused, trailing off as he swallowed. "-The facility, with the t-traffickers. By the time he got to me, his tail had been almost entirely cut off." 

Minho sucked in a large breath. Cutting off just half a hybrid's tail was considered to be among the highest punishments, even the worst of humans knew not to take the whole thing. It was practically unheard of. Minho remembered how long it took for Changbin to be able to walk normally after he'd lost half his tail to an alpha bobcat, the pain so horrid it prevented him from doing even the simplest of tasks for months. Hell, he still had balance issues while in his cougar form. Minho couldn't imagine how painful losing the whole tail must be. 

Jisung pulled away, laying Changbin's tail gently back in the male's lap as he sat back on his knees, staring pointedly at the floor. "I learned that trick from my roommate before Sungchol hyung. He said it would be helpful because the humans there liked to tug on our tails or ears whenever they felt we weren't behaving or just for the fun of it. Sungchol hyung freaked out just like you did, Changbin hyung, when I first tried to help him. He was only 16 and he'd been whimpering all night long. He was in so much pain but he didn't trust me. Not yet. It took a long time, but eventually he let me help him." 

Little droplets of water began to gather in the squirrel hybrids eye's and Chan, unable to bare the boy's tears, took that as his cue to move across the floor. He gathered the younger into his arms and pulled him flush against his chest, trailing warm fingers down Jisung's arms as the grey-haired male cried quietly, gaze cloudy with memories. 

"I don't know where he is anymore" Jisung choked out. "Sungchol hyung was my best friend. He-he's the reason I got out. He was always right so when he told me to run, I did." Jisung stopped, a sob racking his body as he turned and shoved his face into Chan's neck, nuzzling along the elder's scent gland. His next words were drenched with an immeasurable sadness and his voice was but a mere whisper, "I never saw him again. He told me he'd meet me outside but the only ones who ever came out were the guards. They started chasing me and I knew if they caught me I was as good as dead but..."

Jisung sighed, slumping against Chan. "I left him." 

The squirrel hybrid's ears drooped, his tail wrapped firmly around Chan's bicep as the elder held on tightly to the grey haired male, face stricken and heart shattered. The room smelt heavily of despair and guilt and Minho wanted nothing more than for Jisung's sweet, citrusy scent to return along with his charming smile. It hurt him to see the younger so distraught, made his alpha cry with distress. He watched as Chan pulled the boy closer to his body, surrounding him in as much warmth as possible, shushing him. 

"It's alright, pup. He told you to run. Your hyung wanted to save you and he did. You got out. Staying would have only meant his efforts were in vain and neither one of you would be here to see today. It's okay to cry, Sungie, but don't for a second let those tears be ones of guilt. None of what happened was your fault." The leader crooned, doing his best to soothe his newfound pack member. Minho was beginning to tear up himself, his entire being hurting for the boy he'd come to care so much for in only a short number of days. The boy they'd all come to care so much for. 

The other members, all in an array of differing emotions, surrounded the pair - their scents mingling together into one of sorrow and heartache. Changbin's face was tracked with dried tears and he could not seem to take his eyes off the small bundle in Chan's arms, a sense of newfound awareness present in how he perceived the younger male. 

Across the way, Chan was distinctly aware of the sound of crying but he did not dare move away from where he had his head nuzzled on top of Jisung's hair to look, but it sounded a lot like Hyunjin - the male's sniffles accompanied by the pained mews of a tiny Felix. Jeongin and Seungmin both wore matching slack-jawed expressions paired with downturned, distressed eyes, all silently promising that they would do whatever was in their power to get the small, hurt boy in the eldest arm's happy and healthy, just like he should be, like he deserved. 

Jisung jumped when he felt a large, wet, and rather cold nose bump against his hand. 

Peeking his head out of Chan's neck, Jisung found himself eye to eye with Minho. 

The elder male was fully shifted, standing before Jisung as a sleek, midnight panther, nearly double the normal size with bulking paws, sharp canines, and a slim tail which waved idly behind him. But his eyes; an intelligent amber that gleamed under the harsh ceiling lights were still full of immeasurable fondness as Minho gazed back at Jisung, expression only tinged slightly by a deep worry. 

Jisung sniffled, smiling wetly at the humongous creature. "Hi hyungie" He whispered, reaching out one shaking finger to trail his touch down the elder's nose, then up behind his ear, scratching a little bit at the base. 

Minho whined, low in his throat, nudging Chan out of the way until the panther hybrid could plop his head directly into Jisung's lap, staring up at the younger with big, sad eyes as his tail came to wrap lightly around the younger's wrist. Jisung's smile widened as he brushed his hands through the cropped, yet still soft and fluffy onyx fur. 

Minho laid down, coaxing the younger closer to his hulking body with a gentle paw, never once breaking eye contact. Minho's alpha scent was stronger in his animal counterpart, leaking into every corner of the house, and drowning the room in the smell of rain and something that could not be described as anything other than 'Minho' in Jisung's opinion. The overpowering scent carried an immediate sense of relief and Jisung felt his shoulders drooping, able to get a better handle on his emotions as he settled into the panther's side. 

Chan moved away subtly, watching with wide eyes as Minho curled around Jisung's body, licking softly at the boy's cheek. It had been a long time since Chan had seen Minho shift, the male having adamantly disclosed that it often triggered poor memories that the brunette would rather bury far beneath the ground than relive. 

Clearly, Jisung was more important. 

The surprise floating off all the members was practically tangible as Minho nuzzled against Jisung's head and started purring when the younger restarted his petting.

"Good kitty." The younger murmured, feeling remarkably at ease with so much of Minho surrounding him. The elder answered him by licking Jisung's ear, making the squirrel hybrid giggle quietly. 

Chan nearly laughed as Hyunjin choked - the one time he'd tried calling Minho that, he'd ended up with a mouthful of tissues - but he stopped suddenly, a thought niggling at his mind, as "sixteen" flashed dully behind his eyelids. The wolf-hybrid tilted his head, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. 

"Jisung" Chan started, hoping with all his might that his suspicion was incorrect. "You said Sungchol was your hyung but that he was only 16 when you met." 

Jisung nodded, not seeming too concerned by the elder's words. Chan, however, felt his heart jump into his throat, as he forced his question out. "Sungie...how long were you with the traffickers?" 

The squirrel-hybrid finally glanced up at Chan from his Minho-cocoon, understanding dawning in his warm brown eyes. Minho whined and the room waited with bated breath, catching onto what Chan was implying. Jisung smiled a small, sad smile, one that was overflowing with pain and hurt. 

"Six years." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Yay!! Ugh I'm so in love with the end of this chapter, panther Minho and cutie boy Jisung, ah me love lol! Lemme know what you all thought of this chapter!(I'm not completely satisfied with the beginning so lemme know if it was alright! 
> 
> Poor Sungie, so little disclosed and it already made me sad, and six years! So long :( 
> 
> There are a couple things I want to touch on. First off, BIG CONGRATS to Stray Kids for winning the Best Performance Award at the 35th Golden Disc Awards, ugh all their performances lately have been so amazing, they definitely deserved this award. I'm so proud! 
> 
> Next, for this chapter: I've mentioned this a few times in other chapters but some of the boys shift to their animal counterparts as a comfort or when things become too emotionally taxing, most namely, Felix and Jeongin. As Chan mentioned here, Minho almost never shifts but he did in this chapter for two reasons; one because he knew it would be more comforting to Jisung and two because he couldn't handle all that the boy was saying and it hurt(he was cute though as an overgrown cat haha) 
> 
> And finally, this chapter will now be split into 3 parts as I, once again, intended to have many more things included here that touched on Jisung and Minho but this chapter is by far much longer than I think any I've written for this story before so yea, the next update will start directly where this one left off(I'm sorry for making you guys wait, I hope this was enough for now) 
> 
> And finally finally, please remember that you are loved and that you are perfect just the way you are! You do not need to change for anybody and no matter what life throws at you or has thrown at you, you have the strength, power, and mind to push through whatever it is. Everything will be ok. <3
> 
> Until the next update!   
> \- Megan :)


	12. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past pt 2
> 
> CW: description of human trafficking, toxic relationships(platonic), abuse, and slight bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's get this done first. I'm sure some of you have been affected by the recent song of Jisung's which was brought up that he wrote when he was 13. He has since apologized and I'm happy that he was able to accept accountability for what he said and he has, to me, shown real growth and change since the time he wrote that song. As a neurodivergent person, I have forgiven Jisung and accepted his apology, but of course, if you do not feel ready to accept his apology, that is 100% ok too. It is important that you take the time you need to heal. I simply hope everyone will understand my decision to continue writing this story and supporting Stray Kids and Jisung until the end. Please know that I am here for anyone who was affected, and support you, and that I also hope we can all continue being one big happy Stay family in the future. I love you all. 
> 
> That said, welcome to a new update!! It's gonna be pretty angsty today...what is this part 3(?) of me trying to actually disclose Jisung's backstory? I lost count lmao but hopefully I'll get that done and out today so we can move on with the plot!! Minho and Jisung's backstories are coincidently intwined(lil' spoiler) so with Jisung's comes Minho's so I hope you all are excited!!(OK this is Megan from the future: I did not finish all I needed to in this update either...shocker :))
> 
> This chapter picks up literally right after the last one ends so I encourage going back to read the last chapter to refresh your memory! :) 
> 
> Hmm, other than that, I don't think there's much I have to say until the ending notes. Enjoy the chapter!!!! <3

"Six years?" Jeongin choked out, after a moment too long of heady silence. 

Jisung nodded, nonplussed, having long since come to terms with the admission. Behind him, Minho whined lowly in his throat, distress beginning to coat his scent. He didn't turn back, only nuzzled further into the back of Jisung's neck. 

"But-That's-" Felix spluttered, at a loss for words, his face stricken with too many emotions for Jisung to correctly pin a singular one. 

"I've never heard of a trafficking organization like that." Hyunjin finished for the blue-haired male, face equally surprised. "Most keep the hybrids for a month max, then ship them off elsewhere." 

Jisung shrugged, pushing himself deeper into Minho's underbelly, trying to quell the chill beginning to seep into his bones. "I don't know. Every hybrid at the facility had been there for at least over a year, most for far more. New hybrids came in rather sporadically and the only ones who got to leave were alphas and a few stray betas."

Chan nodded. "I've heard of organizations like that. It's my understanding that the trafficking aspect comes in the form of carting hybrids across city borders to head facilities. The ranks are processed and then the hybrids are sent to different facilities in accordance to their second genders. I've never been too sure of what happens afterward. They're rare, but not unheard of. I had no idea there was one active here in Seoul." 

Jisung pursed his lips together as his eyebrows furrowed. "You wouldn't. The facility is largely underground. The only access points are through old metro tunnels and they prided themselves on remaining low-key. It was of utmost importance that the nature of the facility remain under-wraps." 

Chan grimaced, an uncomfortable feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach as he met Minho's pleading amber eyes behind Jisung's head. He gave the male a pointed look, gesturing towards Jisung, who had taken up tracing little patterns into the pads of Minho's paws. 

Minho whined, licking Jisung behind the ear one last time before the man slowly began to shift back. His remained firmly curled around Jisung's body, perhaps moved even closer when the younger didn't show any signs of discomfort. The fur along his body receded, drawing back into his skin as his eyes flickered between warm brown and bright yellow, nearing on gold. When he'd settled, his midnight tail was wound around one of Jisung's thighs as he cradled the boy, arms tight around his waist. Jisung laced their fingers together, smiling slightly when Minho's squeezed his fingers comfortingly. 

Chan sighed, content with their current arrangement. He fixed Minho with one last stare before he focused his attention on the squirrel in the brunette's embrace. "Jisung." He called, wringing his hands together nervously. He hated to be the one to ask, but they had to know, for the protection of all eight of them.

The younger glanced up at him, a certain understanding present in his wide eyes. 

"Can you tell us about the cougar? The one who gave you that cut?" 

Jisung paled, flinching slightly, but he nodded nonetheless, sinking into the hand Minho ran through his hair. 

"I never knew his name. He wouldn't tell me, but he was always at the facility; the first to bring me in and the last to chase me out. I was around 13 when he found me. I'd only presented some two months ago and though it was obvious I'd be an omega, my parents held out hope that I'd be lucky and present as a beta. I'm an anomaly as it is; an omega squirrel born to two humans. They kicked me out the first time I flashed my eyes at them. I suppose if I'd presented as anything else, been born as anything else, none of this would have ever happened, but I can't say I was too sad to finally be out of my house." Jisung shivered, his eyes shiny with distant memories. 

~・✧・~

_(6 years ago)_

_Jisung tripped on a pile of snow as he practically threw himself into the mouth of a gloomy alleyway. The icy powder was cold, getting under the collar of his shirt, and turning his already rosy cheeks a deeper shade of red._

_He was panting, harsh breaths falling past chapped lips as his heart thundered inside his chest. Jisung shivered, dragging his fatigued and famished teenage body over to a cluster of trashcans, ducking behind them, and drawing his knees up to his chest, shaking earnestly. He watched, with floppy squirrel ears falling into his face, as his former classmates, all alphas, ran past the alley's opening, hollering and screaming war-cries as they searched for the young hybrid, a mountain of snowballs held in their hands._

_They didn't leave right away. Jisung could hear them still mulling about several hours later, the neighborhood they'd chased him into probably not far from their own loving and warm homes. They continued to pelt one another with snowballs and cheerfully craft snowmen until the sun began to dip below the horizon and the snowy banks shone with a pastel gleam. By the time their yells had faded entirely and Jisung could convince himself that they wound't be returning for him anytime soon, the sky had turned pitch black and it was much too late for Jisung to try to move._

_Sighing, he wrapped his thin winter coat tighter around his form, shoved his shivering hands into the pockets, then gingerly splayed himself out on the ground. He draped the lime green sweatshirt he'd brought with him from home over himself, trying to soak up any extra warmth the garment could offer. His tail, a bushy mess of hair sprouting in different directions and still much to big for his body, came up to cushion his head._

_As content as Jisung could be, laying in the middle of an alley while a light snowfall began to rain and little flakes gathered in his hair, the thirteen year old fell into a fitful sleep._

**_..._ **

_He was awoken sometime later by voices fluttering into the alleyway. Jisung shook as he sat up. His fingertips had developed a blue tint and a seemingly permanent quiver. Jisung shoved his hands under his armpits as he curled his tailed tighter around his frozen body. HIs ears twitched, craning towards the raising voices, nearing on shouts._

_Jisung's breath danced in foggy exhales in front of his face as he glanced out into the street._

_There were two men outside the alley's opening; one of a deep baritone, raspy and sharp, and the other, of a higher pitch but no less lethal. They sounded angry, a putrid scent filling the air, but their bodies' were much too shrouded in the depths of the night's shadows for Jisung to properly make out what they looked like, and much of the words they were exchanging were spoken in harsh whispers, muffled even to Jisung's enhanced hearing._

_They were both alphas, Jisung noted, and he wondered briefly if it was his classmates coming back to finish him off. The squirrel hybrid, however, dismissed the thought immediately. These men were older than him, their scents far too heavy and potent to be that of a newly presented hybrid. Jisung chanced a sniff, recoiling almost immediately when one of the men's sulfur-like scent filled his nostrils, dizzying in its concentration. The boy pushed himself farther against the wall, fear beginning to claw at his chest._

_He smelled dangerous, the simple whiff making goosebumps travel down Jisung's arms._

_There came a large clatter and what sounded like glass breaking. Jisung jumped, cowering down, his heart attempting to beat out of his chest; he'd never liked fighting. Jisung detected heavy breaths and the dull thuds of fists slamming into chests. Craning his head just a bit farther to the left, Jisung could just make out two fuzzy blurbs, waltzing together as they went at each other._

_Jisung watched as a fleck of blood, bright red and taunting, flew out of the cluster of bodies and into the light of a nearby streetlamp._

_"Screw you!" One of the men yelled, his voice raw and vulnerable, and drenched in what Jisung could only describe as heartbreak._

_As quick as it started, everything stopped, and for a moment, all sound ceased. Even the crickets held off their symphonic chirps. The men stood facing each other, breathing harshly and the air around them sparking like a live-wire._

_Jisung held his breath._

_Then the taller of the two figures let out a near deranged scream and lunged at the other figure, claws extended and glinting in a sheen of moonlight._

_A sharp and pained mewl suddenly rang out in the silence and all Jisung could think of was_ devastating _hurt as he listened to one of the hybrids whimper repeatedly, his shadowy figure collapsing to the floor as he cradled his arm and nursed what appeared to be a rather deep claw wound. Jisung felt his eyes fill with tears, hurting for the mysterious hybrid._

_The hybrid backed away from the other man, now towering over him, despair heavy. The other advanced with him, confidence prominent in his every step._

_All three parties jumped when a fourth joined their fray, shouting their arrival into the darkness. Jisung banged his elbow on the trashcan next to him as his body jolted, a loud metallic clang reverberating out into the open._

_Jisung froze, praying the men would assume he was a stray cat, or even better, not pay any attention to him at all._

_By some miracle, his prayers were answered, if only briefly._

_The newcomer, another male alpha Jisung disposed by the tone of his voice, approached the duo, anger clear in the tenseness of his shoulders and the way his fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Other than that though, there was no noticeable displeasure in his stance. The man, who was very noticeably blond, if the thick glob of hair shimmering silver in the moonlight on his head was any indication, leisured his way up to the pair, his scent steady and non-disclosing of his true feelings. Jisung watched as the man thrust his hands into his pockets, further playing up his nonchalance._

_The man's voice was gentle, soothing, yet held an undercurrent of commandment; demanding to be respected and heard. "Good-evening boys. Might I ask what you're doing out so late?"_

_The first hybrid, the one whom Jisung thought reeked of danger, grumbled, annoyance palpable. "Beat it Chan, shouldn't you be tending to your runt?" The man sneered, his words slick with poison._

_For the first time, Jisung could detect a noticeable change in the blond man's scent, his smell spiking in sourness immediately. But the change was gone as quickly as it came about and the hybrid took a deep breath, steadying himself._

_He chuckled lightly. "Very amusing." He said, his tone void of any humor. "But no, he's back at home, probably plotting ways to chop my head off for being out so late again. I hate to keep him waiting any longer, so if you wouldn't mind returning to the hole you slithered out of, this boy and I will be going."_

_The tallest of the three hybrids shoulder's rose up to his ears, displeasure evident. He stared at the newcomer for a long moment, flexing his fists, as if weighing his options in defeating the other in combat. Even Jisung, as inexperienced as he was, knew the mean man didn't stand a chance. The blond's scent was potent with power, giving away his assumedly raw strength. And the determination molded into his words left Jisung with no doubt that, one way or another, he would be leaving with the third hybrid who had yet to rise from the floor._

_Jisung felt the wave of pure, unmatched anger roll over him, over the surrounding area, heard the sharp intake of breath as the first hybrid kicked the fallen boy in the ribs with whispered words only for them to hear; he watched as the shadowy, billowing figure of the tall hybrid stalked off into the night, watched as the third hybrid picked the injured, now sobbing, man up off the ground and led him directly into his waiting arms, and watched as the two hobbled away, leaving the night once again in unnerving silence, the crickets seeming unwilling to pick up their tune, finished for the night._

_And finally, Jisung watched, with wide, terrified eyes as the same tall and scary man from before, poked his head into the mouth of the alleyway, sharp canines on display as he smiled crookedly._

_Jisung cowered back into the wall, a whimper bubbling up his throat._

_If the man had seemed angry before, the emotion only grew tenfold as he raked his eyes over Jisung's floppy ears and bushy tail. His smile quickly turned to a glare as he entered the alleyway, his hulking figure blocking Jisung from being able to duck around him._

_"Hey there, squirrelly." The man said as he kneeled down in front of Jisung's trembling form. He reached out and tugged on one of Jisung's red tinted ears, smirking when Jisung whimpered again. In the close proximity, Jisung could see the pointed cougar ears standing tall and on alert atop the man's head._ _"My night was going horribly." He began, grasping a hold of Jisung's arms tightly and hauling him to his feet._

_Jisung stumbled, petrified with fear._

_The man tut, starting to lead the boy out of the alleyway, not once letting up on his iron grip. Jisung knew it was futile; his famished, skinny, and much younger body was no match against the alpha's strength, but he struggled anyways, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "Aw, don't cry, little one. I promise you're in good hands."_

_The hybrid began to walk at a brisker pace, dragging Jisung along with him. He seemed to grow almost giddy, a near sadistic smile stretching his cheeks into a wide grin. Yet the eyes he directed down at Jisung were nothing but cruel, clouded with memories and a small sheen of...Jisung tilted his head...pain._

_The man seemed equally pained and outraged as he stared at Jisung's ears, mumbling to himself. "It's uncanny." He murmured. "The resemblance." Then his lips quirked just the tiniest bit higher. "The facility's first squirrel. Oh, how this will piss off all those filthy humans."_

_"Come along, little squirrel. Home awaits."_

~・✧・~

Jisung finished recanting his story of when he'd first been taken to the facility with tears streaming steadily down his face and hiccups and stuttered breaths causing the last few lines to be blubbered and close to indistinguishable had not all the other occupants in the room been hanging onto his every word so vehemently. 

Minho wiped away each batch of fresh tears as they fell but Jisung could tell by the tremor in his hands that the elder male was shaken. His entire body was tense, stock still save for his hands moving steadily across Jisung's cheeks. The squirrel hybrid clutched onto his hand, nonetheless, feeling as if he'd relived every moment all over again; the fear had yet to diminish. 

Jisung doubt it ever would. 

"Oh my god." Chan whispered, his face pale as he stared incredulously at Jisung. 

"Chan." Seungmin said from across the room, his voice hushed and eyes blown wide as he switched from watching Jisung, then over to Chan, and back to Jisung. 

Chan waved a hand. "I know, I know." He said, tone one of disbelief. 

Jisung shifted slightly, both concerned and confused when Minho's arms around him fell slack as he listened to the boy's converse around them. He glanced up at the older male, finding his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, wide open and vulnerable. 

"Sungie.." He murmured, voice trailing off as he glanced helplessly at Chan, the words refusing to leave his throat.

He looked guilty. 

Jisung hated it and he whipped around, staring Chan down. 

The squirrel's nose was red and his cheeks were stained with tear tracks as he stared at Chan with an equally as confused and helpless glance. 

The leader's heart hurt. 

"Jisung." Chan started, not sure exactly how to voice what needed to be said. He took a breath. "All those years ago" The wolf hybrid paused, gulping. "Those three men, the ones you saw outside the alleyway-" 

"It was us." Minho interrupted, voice rough. "Chan and I." The brunette broke off, voice quivering when he next spoke. He sounded devastated. " _Oh Sungie_ " He looked back at Chan, spluttering. "Minhyuk, he-" 

Chan nodded, a sad gleam in his eyes. 

Jisung glanced between the two of them, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't understand." The boy started, not quite comprehending that he'd witnessed Chan or Minho nearly getting abducted that night...

That he'd taken their place. 

"What did that cougar want with you? Did you know him?" The grey-haired male asked, confused and frustrated, as for all the time Jisung had known him, Minhyuk(Jisung supposed he was called), had never shown much interest in trafficking alphas. He'd always assumed the night he'd been taken had been a rare occasion, perhaps a mistake. 

Minho met Jisung's gaze, his eyes steely and raw. A single tear rolled down his face.

Jisung brushed it away immediately, wrapping his lithe fingers around Minho's own, trying to comfort the clearly distressed elder. 

"He was my best friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup, woah this chapter is really long woowwwww! It's now four days after I started this chapter and wrote the beginning note and no, contrary to what said note says, I did not finish up the past/history aspect of this story! There is literally so much, I have just barely begun Minho's and Jisung too still has quite a bit to disclose. Yikes. Looks like there will be a part 3 to this section of the story - I promise this won't take forever there's just a lot to go over and make sure I get right. 
> 
> That said, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope it went well. I tried to make the angst as mild as possible but it was probably a little more on the angsty side. What do you think of Jisung's past so far? About the fact Minho and Chan were there the night he was taken? Oh! On that note, I hope the guilt I hinted at Minho feeling came across alright, it's not going to be a major plot point but he does feel to his extent that Jisung getting taken was his fault. So we'll probably explore that in the next chapter or chapter after that. Lemme know what you all thought! 
> 
> As of right now, I'm planning to talk about Minho and Minhyuk's relationship. Which, by the way, what do you think about Minhyuk being Minho's best friend? Why do you think it fell so flat? Ah and who, by chance, do you think Minhyuk was referring to when he called somebody "a runt"? I'm curioussss hehe :) 
> 
> As always, please remember that you are loved and that you matter. There is no other person you need to be other than yourself who is living your ruth, the way you want to. That's what's most important, that you are comfortable and happy as you are. Also please remember that no matter what life throws at you, you will power through and you will reach that light at the end of the tunnel, everything will be ok! <3 
> 
> Until the next update!  
> \- Megan :)


	13. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Minhyuk; their story. 
> 
> CW: unhealthy/toxic relationships(romantic and platonic) and slight mention of abuse/human trafficking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beauties!! 
> 
> For this update, I have some more angst for you but WITH fluff cause you can never have too much of that right? 
> 
> We're gonna take a look into how Minho and Minhyuk met plus introduce another new character! This is another long one so I'm sorry for that, I hope you don't mind the length, there's just a lot to cover. Hopefully after this we can get into other things and I can move the plot forward with where it needs to go. But I must say, there's a lot going on in this chapter, hints for this and that, so really pay attention ;) 
> 
> A couple notes:  
> \- Minhyuk is older than all the kids(he's 24 at present)  
> \- Lia(the new character) is a year older than Minhyuk 
> 
> I hope you all are ready! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

(7 years ago) 

_Minho watched with a quirked brow as the woman in bright periwinkle heels and an expensive looking polyester skirt dragged her child away by the hand, the little boy reaching back towards the panther hybrid, his lips jut out into a pout._

_Minho smiled slightly, his sleek midnight tail swinging silently from where it was tucked under his shirt._

_The little boy had simply been curious, asking Minho politely if he could touch his flickering black ears. The child reminded Minho of his younger siblings and with an amused smile, he had tipped his head in an open invitation, chuckling softly when the child gasped and his eyes widened when he brushed his pudgy toddler fingers over the small appendages._

_However, not a moment later, the young boy had been angrily pulled away from Minho, the smile ripped from his face, as the child's mother screeched about how he shouldn't touch such filth, spitting this and that about the dangers of hybrids, especially big cats._

_Minho sighed, sinking further into the curb he'd settled on, as the boy and his mother disappeared around the corner. He stomped his foot in a nearby puddle, a familiar tug of loneliness pulling at his heart._

_The fall rains were rapidly descending upon Seoul and Minho knew he'd have to find shelter soon if he didn't want to spend the next month soaked to the bone. But he absolutely refused to go back to his parents home; he'd long grown tired of watching his younger siblings cower from him in fear or his parents tip-toe around him as if convinced he'd sprout fur and canines and devour them in an instant._

_The brunette tugged on one of his ears, wondering what his life would be like if he'd been born a smaller, less rare cat-hybrid. Anything other than the panther which constantly raged beneath his skin, begging to be let out to prowl. But Minho had learned early on, that showing anymore than his perky black nubs atop his head, did nothing but attract fear and resistance. Even the other hybrids in his neighborhood refused to acknowledge him: - when Minho was ten, he'd chanced shifting in front of the parrot hybrid next door - he'd never seen such an array of colors as the girl squawked and scrambled to flee, a mass of fluttering feathers left in her wake._

_Where Minho went, fear followed, and after years of trying desperately to scrape together a semblance of belonging, the fourteen-year old simply gave up, acknowledging that he was destined for a desolate life._

_"You poor thing, it's much too gloomy to be out here all alone!"_

_Minho jumped, startled from his thoughts by a rather cheeky but smooth feminine voice. He glanced up, meeting pretty brown eyes, a petite nose, and perky squirrel ears nestled amongst wavy blonde hair. The woman smiled down at Minho, kindness prominent in the angles of her lips and the panther-hybrid hesitantly smiled back, a warm feeling settling in his chest when the blonde's bushy tail began to wave._

_"Hyuk!" She called suddenly, causing Minho to jump a second time. The hybrid's, whom Minho determined was an omega, scent soured slightly as she called out, a flicker of annoyance flitting across her gaze. She waved her hand, glancing into the many people bustling along the sidewalk._

_A moment later, Minho was greeted by a second, headier scent. This smell was accompanied by a rather tall but lanky alpha who slithered out of the crowd, his shoulders hunched and pulled up towards his ears as he approached the duo, as if trying to disappear. Minho perked up a little when he saw the pointy cougar ears resting among dark brown hair - it was rare he meet another predator._

_The woman turned back to Minho once the second hybrid had come to stand at her shoulder, much taller but somehow less intimidating. "Hi sweetie, my name's Lia and this is my boyfriend, Minhyuk. Are you lost?"_

_At the mention of his name, Minhyuk glanced down shyly, offering Minho a small, comforting smile. The panther-hybrid felt his heart begin to stutter in his chest, soaring when he detected no noticeable fear in either hybrid's scent. The change was much welcome and Minho shook his head._

_Lia hummed. "You should go home, then. It's going to storm soon. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here much longer."_

_The omega's voice was kind; drenched in sweet nothings and a motherly tone. It made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, the feeling only enhanced when Minhyuk smiled. However, it also brought a clench of sadness, of resentment at the mention of home._

_His gaze hardened but his voice came out stilted and sad. "I don't have a home anymore." Minho said, trying to swallow past the sudden lump forming in his throat._

_Both hybrids nodded, understanding seeming to pass between them. Minhyuk seemed to wilt a little when Lia turned to him, bearing his neck in a fashion uncharacteristic of alphas. Minho tilted his head, confused:_

_Standing proud against the unblemished skin of the alpha's neck was a mating bite. It, as far as mating bites went, was fresh, perhaps a year old, but when Minho glanced at Lia, no such mark resided._

_However, before Minho could give it much thought, Minhyuk was speaking, his voice that of a honey-dipped baritone; soothing and friendly. "What's your name, kid?"_

_"Minho." The panther-hybrid stuttered out, wrapping his tail loosely around his waist. He didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous._

_Minhyuk smiled kindly. "Well Minho, if you want, you can stay with us. We have an extra bed and I would hate to leave you out here all alone. Us hybrids have to stick together, right?" The male's statement was finished off with a playful wink and Minho couldn't help but beam._

_No one had ever offered him such kindness before and he found himself nodding quickly, voice lost somewhere in the happiness currently trying to overwhelm his being, tail wagging happily under his shirt._

_Minhyuk chuckled as he hauled the younger off the concrete, having spotted the waving lump. The cougar was much taller than Minho and he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Hey now, take that fuzzy little tail out. You don't have to hide it with us." The alpha promised, looking towards Lia with lovesick eyes._

_"That's right." Lia chimed in. "We're friends now. You don't have to hide or be scared anymore. Now come on, our place isn't too far from here!" The squirrel hybrid giggled happily, grasping both Minho and Minhyuk by the arms before running off into the streets, a pep in her step and a blinding smile present on her face._

_Minho laughed right along with her, feeling giddy, his tail, for the first time in many years, swishing proudly out in the open._

_He didn't have to hide anymore._

_He'd found people who weren't scared of him._

_A home._

_Minho's smile only grew as he ran after his two, newfound friends._

~・✧・~

Minho sighed, his breath falling past his lips in a stuttering, heart-broken mess. 

Yet, he still found it in himself to smile wetly at Jisung when he ducked under the elder, glancing warmly up at Minho's bowed head to wipe his tears. At some point, the squirrel-hybrid had crawled into Minho's lap, letting the brunette cling to him as he retold his story of meeting Minhyuk. 

"I was only fourteen." The panther hybrid sniffled, his tail tightening where it was wrapped around Jisung. "I thought I'd finally found people who wouldn't run from me. Who'd accept me. And I had, for a while." Minho drew away, glancing around the room at the many different eyes watching him, some curious, some knowing. 

He swallowed. "For about six months, it was perfect. Lia was friendly, a little distant at times, but nonetheless a part of my little family. And Minhyuk was my closest friend, my brother. We did everything together, we were 'attached at the hip' as Lia always said. There wasn't a person I trusted more with my life. He never told me to hide who I was; he let me shift whenever I needed to, would let me sunbathe on the patio like I'd always wished to do, and he was always there for me. He was all I had." 

Minho stopped when he felt a small nuzzle on his cheek, wiping the stray tears that had collected. He glanced down, eyes unfocused and glossy to see Felix.

The younger had shifted sometime during Minho's speech and now stood as a fuzzy little gray ball atop Jisung's head, almost blending in with the strands of the squirrel's hair. He mewed softly, sounding nearly affronted, as he sat down sassily on Jisung's head, the slightly older reaching up to twiddle with his tail. 

Minho smiled, only then becoming aware of the warm body pressed against his back. He turned, catching Jeongin's russet red coat plastered against him as Changbin pet the youngest earnestly. The panther-hybrid laughed softly at their resident shifters, knowing this was their way of comforting him as he switched his attention back to Felix. 

The younger stared back at him petulantly. Minho ran a finger under the kitten's chin, rolling his eyes fondly when Felix seemed appeased, a light purr filtering into the room. 

"Needy cat." He chuffed, though he never stopped petting the younger. 

"What happened?" Changbin asked, the cougar's question accompanied by a hum of Jeongin's. "You said it only lasted for six months, what happened after that." 

Minho tensed, Jisung right along with him, but the elder was speaking again before he could give it much thought, knowing if he didn't get it out then, he never would. 

"I-to be honest, Bin, I can't give you an exact answer. I came home one day to a trashed house..." 

**.....**

(6.5 years ago) 

_Minho walked cautiously up the stairs of his, Lia, and Minhyuk's small two bedroom home. The wooden boards groaned and creaked under his weight as Minho inched forward, ears pressed flat against his head and heart thumping in his chest._

_The door was standing wide open on its hinges, the knob discarded in the front yard, glinting in the setting sun. By the looks of it, someone had thrown the metal object through the window after ripping it out of its holder. Minho's boots crunched on broken glass as he hesitantly pushed the frame open, his tail wrapped tightly around his thigh._

_The interior of the home was a wreck._

_All around there was chaos and disarray: the couch had been overturned, cushions scattered every which way - some sporting deep claw marks and other reduced to nothing but a pile of stuffing and loose thread. There were chips of wood from various shattered objects littering the floor, magazines that had been carelessly thrown about, utensils and plates; it looked like someone had turned the house upside down._

_Even the living room lights hung by their wires, ripped from the ceiling and swinging dangerously, casting an eery, menacing glow._

_And in the midst of everything, screaming, was Minhyuk._

_The elder was curled into a fetal position, one hand gripping his hair tightly while he pawed at his neck relentlessly with the other._ _There were tear tracks streaming down his face and his eyes were bloodshot, little patches of cougar hair sprouting from all parts of exposed skin. But the smell - Minho didn't think he'd ever bore witness to such a sad and broken scent, it was enough to make the fifteen year old dizzy, the feeling only growing as he stumbled towards his hysterical friend._

_Both Minhyuk and Minho recoiled the second the younger laid a hand on the cougar's shoulder: Minho because the elder's skin was burning, hot with fever, and Minhyuk because the alpha seemed unaware of his surroundings, lost to a painful haze as he mumbled to himself._

_"It hurts, it hurts. Please, it burns. Make it stop." The cougar rambled on repeat, scratching harshly enough at his neck that little speckles of crimson began to bleed from the already red and irritated skin._

_Minho lunged forward, grasping the elder's hands within his own. He was aware there were tears streaking down his face but he didn't care. His friend was hurting and Minho was helpless to stop it._

_"Minhyuk, please!" the younger begged. "I'm here! Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!"_

_"No!" The cougar thrashed, hiding away from Minho's hands. His whole body was shaking violently. "You can't help!" His skin was clammy with beads of sweat as his body desperately tried to fight off whatever was ailing it but to no use, Minhyuk continued to wail and whimper, his tail tucked tightly between his legs._

_"Then tell me where Lia is! I'll get her, surely she'll be able to do something! Just let me help!"_

_Minho jumped back as Minhyuk growled suddenly, the sound guttural and low, sending a chill down Minho's spine. For the moment, Minhyuk's body was eerily still as he glared at Minho._

_"Get out." The elder seethed, his voice dangerously deep and threatening, claws beginning to extend from his fingertips._

_"W-what?" Minho stuttered, already scrambling to his feet when Minhyuk fell onto his back with a raw yell. "I don't understand-"_

_"Find somewhere else to sleep tonight!" The cougar barked, his hand once again gripping the side of his neck as he stared Minho down with red-rimmed, pain filled eyes. "And don't you ever mention her name again! Get out!"_

_Minho didn't need to be told twice._

_The near fifteen year old sprinted out of the house, into the penetrating darkness. He sobbed into his hands, near tripping on the steps in his haste to get away._

_The sound of Minhyuk's agonized screams followed him the entire way._

~・✧・~

"He was different after that: agitated, always angry about something, and he stopped coming home less and less. I didn't realize until much later that he'd gotten involved with trafficking organizations. Minhyuk liked to feel powerful - to him, alphas were superior and deserved to be treated as such. It really shouldn't have surprised me he turned down that road. What better way to feel powerful than to make your own species cower before you?" Minho chuckled dryly, the sound lathered in self-loathe. 

"I thought he was my friend." Minho spit out, anger suddenly filling him. "But he turned on me just as quick he did every other hybrid. They said a rare panther would be good for the business and Minhyuk jumped on the opportunity - barely even blinked." Minho barked out a laugh that died in his throat halfway through, his shoulder slumping in something akin to both sadness and defeat.

"I don't know where I'd be if Chan-hyung hadn't saved me." 

It was quiet a moment, the members allowing Minho's words to hang in stilted trepidation. Somewhere, a clock ticked its merry tune. 

Finally: "I wonder what happened." Hyunjin mused as he picked at a loose thread on the couch, his eyebrows furrowed. "It sounds like he and his girlfriend had a fight but that doesn't explain the sudden severe pain and lashing out." 

Minho shrugged, his gaze firmly locked on the floorboards. "I don't know. I went back after two days and he seemed perfectly fine, if anything a little stiff. We never spoke of that night again. I never saw Lia again either. It was like she'd never existed but I didn't dare ask Minhyuk where she'd gone." 

The panther-hybrid sighed sadly, drawing a still tense Jisung further into his arms. The younger tucked his head under Minho's chin, stroking Felix, who had made himself comfortable in the squirrel's lap. 

"I know what happened." Jisung whispered after a moment from his place below Minho, his voice just barely audible and shaky. Seungmin jumped and every head in the room turned to the boy curled up in a small ball, tucked into Minho's embrace. Felix mewed sadly. 

"You do?" Chan asked, hesitance eking into his tone. 

Jisung nodded, his hair tickling Minho's chin. "M-Minhyuk" He began, the foreign name feeling weird on his tongue. "hated me. He would always goad and taunt me from outside my cell, would hit me when I didn't give him the reaction he wanted. He was always close by and he liked to chat. His girlfriend was a frequent topic." 

"What did he say?" Minho prodded, aware there was a hint of desperation spilling into his words. 

Jisung shivered, drawing farther into himself. "She mated with him." The squirrel hybrid started, voice quivering. "He showed me the scar once; what was left of his mating bite. He told me how he'd let her bite him but she never allowed him to return the bite and seal the bond." 

Across the way, Chan sucked in a harsh breath: mating bonds were not fickle acts - they were ritualistic and a symbol of love and affection, never meant to be one-sided. 

"Then she left him for a beta. 'Someone less dangerous' she told him."

Behind Jisung, Minho choked, his heart thundering painfully against his chest.

Minhyuk had never been dangerous, not before Lia had left. He had been like Minho - someone who would never hurt a fly but was judged because of the ears that rest atop his head. It hurt more than Minho would like to admit that Lia had probably thought nothing short of the same about him; the same as everyone Minho had known: 

As nothing more than a hostile, uncontrollable predator. 

Minho buried his face in Jisung's hair, soaking in the younger's sweet scent, needing to feel the comfort the squirrel hybrid unknowingly provided. 

"My only guess, Minho-hyung, is that the night he was in pain, it was his soul bond breaking. Minhyuk mentioned it in passing a few times, how the pain was agonizing, how it felt like his entire being was shattering. He told me once that the pain never stops - that nothing could ever compare." Jisung took in a shuddering breath, playing with his fingers as he added, almost like an afterthought. "I think he liked hurting me-others-because it made him feel like he wasn't alone." 

Jisung glanced up at Minho, at his heart-broken face, and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry you lost your best-friend." The boy murmured, eyes swimming with unshed tears. 

Minho choked on a sob as he gazed fondly down at Jisung, grabbing the male and squeezing him into a tight hug - one he wished to never release him from. "No Sungie, I'm sorry that you had to go through all that you did. You didn't deserve any of it." 

Jisung hugged Minho back, shifting so that he could see Chan's face. He looked conflicted; some part of him wanting to stay in Minho's arms forever but a larger part of him needing to get something off his chest and into the open.

"They're gonna come after me." He said quietly, as if he spoke any louder "they" would hear and automatically know where he was. "They're all horrendously prideful and don't take kindly to runaways. Minhyuk especially." 

Chan nodded, understandment clear in his eyes. He knew it would come to that eventually, suspected that Jisung had been waiting for the best time to tell them, not that Chan wasn't already aware, that all of them weren't already aware. He glanced around the room at all the pain-stricken faces, at Minho and Jisung clinging onto one another for dear life, at Felix caught in their midst, nuzzling his fluffy head on first Jisung's chin then Minho's. 

Chan smiled warmly, grabbing Seungmin's hand and running his fingers over his knuckles comfortingly. 

There was a lot of healing that needed to happen. And they were going to do it together. 

"And we're going to protect you." The wolf hybrid said, resolve strong and determination plastered on his face. "I think it's more than clear you're meant to be here with us, pup. You're apart of our family now. And we protect out own with everything we've got." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter was ok! I'm not really satisfied with it at all: it feels inconsistent, jumpy - really just a jumble of words I struggled to string together properly, but I really wanted to get an update out to you all, so I hope it's alright. I've had a rough last couple days and it's effecting my writing but I tried my best. Lemme know what you all thought! <3 
> 
> I feel like I probably should have said this earlier but Minhyuk and Lia are both original characters with no connections whatsoever to idols who share their names :) 
> 
> And hmm, Lia is also a squirrel hybrid...interesting...
> 
> And I hope it came across that Minhyuk was being manipulated and that he is the way he is because of what happened with his and Lia's relationship. But, that doesn't excuse what he's done and his actions were his own decisions. Minhyuk is the main antagonist for this story, although I don't know: his story came out more sad than I was originally planning, can't decide if I want him to have a redemption arc or not so let me know what your thoughts are on that. I also hope the ending didn't feel too rushed and awkward, I couldn't decide where a good ending point would be so I threw that in there hoping it would work well(I can't tell but I'm not sure anything I wrote today would have seemed good in my eyes lol) 
> 
> All that said! Let's all just take a deep breath. I know it's easy to feel like you're alone in your struggles or just alone in general. But I want to make sure that you all know you aren't alone. There will always be someone in your corner, someone who loves to see you laugh and smile, and who wants you too feel better and live happily. You are strong and you have people who will support you. So please, stay you, stay strong, I believe in you, others believe in you, and you have the power, strength, and mind to push through whatever life throws your way. There is a light at the end of the tunnel and you will reach it. Everything will be ok. <3 
> 
> Until the next update, I love you all so much  
> Megan <3


End file.
